Sibling
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke revient au village, il n'est pas seul, portant contre lui le poids de la vie. Naruto l'aidera. Finalement il y a peut être beaucoup plus que de l'amitie entre eux.


**Sasunaru tout soft, j'ai écris cette fic parce que je voulais qu'ils aient des gamins sont pour autant utiliser le M-pregnant (que j'ai en horreur). Après cette fic, je risque de pas réapparaître pendant un moment, le temps que je termine d'écrire la prochaine qui a déjà dépasser les cent pages lol, et vu que je compte encore y ajouter une petite cinquantaine...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Sibling **

Il faisait si chaud. L'unité 7 s'était arrêtée pour la nuit, n'ayant même pas besoin de feu cette fois là pour leur prêter compagnie. La lueur de la lune était leur seule source de lumière, si haute, si brillante, à peine diminuer par les ombres du feuillage. Sakura était épuisée, la bataille d'avec Zabuza l'avait laissé sans force. Elle dormait à poings fermés depuis un moment. Les garçons s'étaient couchés aussi alors que Kakashi était sur ses gardes dans les alentours. Sasuke s'était couché avec soin pour ne pas réveiller la douleur dans ses membres. Le retour se faisait lentement pour lui, pour le mal qui se répandait dans son corps à chaque pas, à chaque mouvement. Et depuis Naruto était devenu un peu plus calme, n'ayant même plus, il en avait l'impression, la force de se dresser contre lui. Naruto n'avait déjà plus rien, aucune blessure, même de la taille d'une piqûre de moustique. Il était comme neuf. Il l'avait bien vu quand le blond s'était changé le jour du départ. Plus aucune trace de coups sur le corps, à son contraire.

Sasuke entendit un froufrou de tissu derrière lui, son acolyte avait du se tourner vers lui. Et Naruto n'avait en fait pas arrêté de l'observer du coin de l'œil depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Sasuke du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il s'était plongé à la fin du combat contre Zabuza et Haku. Il avait cette sensation à l'estomac, une sorte d'urgence, peut être un peu comme une peur ou une angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Quand ils s'étaient couchés, aucun mouvement du brun ne lui avait échappé. Il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas aller l'aider. Il savait que Sasuke l'aurait regardé sûrement de travers, qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir l'Usuratonkachi guérir plus vite que lui et sans qu'il lui en donne le secret. Alors Naruto s'était couché et tourné dans son coin, lui faisant dos. Mais attiré comme un papillon, il finit par se retourner vers l'ombre de son compagnon dont il ne voyait que le dos.

Sasuke avait l'air si imposant sur deux pieds, et pourtant il avait l'air si frêle en cet instant. Naruto vit le bandage autour de sa nuque, teintée de petite auréole de sang. Il aurait tant voulu prendre un peu de sa souffrance physique, car ça il l'aurait oubliée vite. Le brun se retourna d'un coup vers lui et se retint de grimacer, mais ses yeux si froids laissèrent place deux secondes à ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Sasuke n'avait rien de sympathique sur sa face, même, Naruto crut décerner une antipathie sans précédent dans son regard quand l'autre eut comprit qu'il avait vu sa souffrance.

-Quoi.

Sa voix était traînante, lente, hautaine. En ce simple mot il l'avait refroidi. Naruto ne savait même pas si s'était une question ou une affirmation à quelque chose. Habituellement il se serait mis en colère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Naruto ferma juste un peu les paupières, comme s'il aurait pu cacher au monde son regard lumineux. Sasuke s'impatientait vraiment, cela se voyait dans ses yeux noirs qui ne le lâchaient pas, même pas pour cligner des paupières.

-Tu fais peur. La voix de Naruto avait été à peine un murmure. Il serrait le bout de son oreiller sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

-Pfff, tu l'avoues enfin.

Sasuke allait se retourner pour sourire dans son coin, même si ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre ainsi de la part de son coéquipier qui s'évertuait à ne jamais lui montrer de position inférieur. Mais la voix faible de Naruto s'éleva de nouveau et l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

-Non. Enfin…pas dans le sens où tu le crois. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Alors quoi Baka ? sa voix fut mauvaise et Naruto sembla se tasser un peu plus dans son sac de couchage. L'image d'un enfant pris en faute qui essayé de minimiser les dégâts.

-Tes yeux. Ils…ce sont eux qui me font peur. Tu ne vois rien ni personne. Ils ne discernent ni présent ni avenir. Ils sont si loin.

-…Sasuke avait plissé les yeux, mauvais devant cette révélation dite dans un souffle.

-Si un jour tu as besoin de moi je…

-Qui aurait besoin de toi ?

-….

Naruto avait été choqué par cette phrase. La bouche entrouverte, coupé en pleine phrase, ses yeux s'étaient étrécis et s'était mis à briller comme s'il avait été sur le point de pleurer. Lentement il referma sa bouche, sa main lâcha le drap qui le recouvrait, ses yeux s'étaient pratiquement fermés et cela se voyait qu'il avait eu mal comme jamais. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir. Naruto ferma ses perles blessées au monde avant de se retourner de l'autre coté, offrant à la vue de son ami uniquement son dos. Ce dernier avait eu le souffle coupé de voir une telle réaction chez son acolyte pour une phrase si simple.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-'nuit.

-Naruto ? hé Usuratonkachi.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Sasuke soupira et se retourna de son coté pour tenter de s'endormir lui aussi. Que pouvait lui vouloir l'apprenti ninja le plus nul de Konoha ? mais cela n'était pas son problème, le seul qui méritait son attention était son frère. Alors il n'écouta pas le seul et unique faible sanglot qu'il entendit. Naruto avait essayé de retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas réussi. Alors pour ne pas laisser entendre ses pleurs, il s'était mordu le poignet violemment, au point de saigner. Et ses larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues tannées. Il se fichait de la douleur physique, demain à son réveil elle ne serait plus, aussi lointaine qu'un mauvais rêve. Comme d'habitude.

La nuit de Sasuke fut mauvaise. Elle fut remplie de divers cauchemars. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'aube se levait à peine. Il se tourna vers le ciel qui dardait d'innombrables couleurs le toit du monde. Il se tourna pour se redresser dans la position qui lui faisait le moins mal et stoppa. Naruto était assis dans sa couche, mirant l'infini étendu au dessus d'eux. Le coin de ses yeux était rouge, pas de sourire, seulement une solitude immense dans les pupilles habituellement si vive. Une claque résonna et laissa le brun surpris. Naruto s'était mis une baffe, et mis à part la légère rougeur à sa joue et à ses yeux, sa face était celle de tous les jours. Un peu niaise, souriante, si éloignée de ce qu'il venait de voir. Naruto se leva et partit sans voir qu'il était réveillé. Sasuke avait feint de dormir encore. Pourquoi ? Jamais il n'avait regretté ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi ce pincement à la poitrine en ayant vu ce visage chez Naruto ?

Quelques heures plus tard ils reprirent la route vers Konoha et ne se revirent que pour les entraînements. Quand il fut totalement guéri, Naruto redevint lui-même. Sasuke ne pensa plus à ces instants là. Sa vie continua. Celle de Naruto tout autant. Les événements s'enchaînèrent. Rapidement, sûrement trop rapidement, menant leurs destins à se croiser dans un même lieu mais pour prendre des chemins différents et pourtant sinueux chacun à leur manière.

Naruto se tenait à cheval sur lui et le frappait. Sasuke voyait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé y voir. Son être tout entier lui disait qu'il avait tort et pourtant sa raison le confortait dans son choix. Sa vengeance l'y poussait. Elle aboyait dans un coin de son cerveau et l'empêchait de voir plus loin que ce tunnel noir où il s'engageait volontairement. Elle le poussa loin. Trop loin. Le combat de la Vallée de la Fin débuta sur une remarque cinglante, elle prit fin sous la pluie battante. Il avait mal, il ne savait pas si s'était son cœur ou son psyché. Quelqu'un approchait. Un regard sur Naruto inconscient sous lui, il se leva, chancelant un instant. Il partit.

Orochimaru était devenu son maître. Puis il avait revu Naruto. Ce regard qu'il lui avait vu un seul matin était là. Tant de tristesse, un peu de colère…beaucoup d'incompréhension et un grain d'espoir. Tous cela se battaient dans son regard. L'azur de ses iris était ressorti plus fortement encore que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Sasuke avait vu en lui puis était parti. Il avait été patient. Chaque jour suffisait sa peine. Et enfin il se retrouva devant le battant de bois le séparant du lit de son maître, lentement il leva la main. Dans celle-ci se forma un petit éclair qu'il ne regarda même pas, une boule se forma et en un éclair une épée de foudre s'élança, pourfendant son sensei qui toussait dans son lit et avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre. Sasuke l'attaqua, le tua, puis parti de cet endroit avec un nouveau compagnon. Il en avait trouvé d'autres et était aller à la rechercher de son frère. Il avait revu Naruto. Le même regard, un peu plus obstiné cependant. Sasuke l'évita, il cherchait encore son frère. Alors que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait donc cette femme face à lui ? Pourquoi lui faisait elle se souvenir de ses yeux à lui ? Était ce simplement parce qu'ils étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que ceux de Naruto ? Aussi éteins que ce soir là ? Du regret ? De la colère ? qu'était ce ?

Pourtant elle n'était pas Naruto. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Petite, menue, l'air fragile, les cheveux d'un marron presque noir qu'elle avait long et raide comme ceux de sa mère. De grands yeux bleus couverts de cils innombrables. Une bouche à peine rosée qui semblait ne plus savoir sourire franchement. Il s'était assis face à elle dans l'échoppe de ramen il y avait deux jours. Elle mangeait calmement dans son coin et avait juste levé vers lui ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré. Elle avait été hypnotisée, du moins était ce la sensation qu'il avait eue de son regard fixe. Puis elle avait baissé la tête et continuée à manger avant de partir et de dire au restaurateur qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain soir. Il avait prévenu son équipe qu'ils resteraient là quelques jours. Pourquoi ? Depuis quatre jours il revenait sans cesse et elle était à chaque fois là. Elle mangeait toujours le même plat à la même heure le soir. Et il était là. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle qui puisse le retenir ?

Elle discutait avec le patron de l'établissement, parfois elle riait doucement comme si cela la gênait. Elle était le contraire de Naruto, ressemblant plus à Hinata dans son attitude lorsqu'elle riait et s'apparentant plus à Néji lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées. Elle toussa et se plia en deux sur son siège. Quand elle se reprit, sa face était rosée, ses yeux brillant et elle avait un petit sourire. Elle s'excusa et prit le verre d'eau que lui tendit une serveuse avec gratitude faisant refléter un bandeau ninja autour de son cou dont la plaque était plus que rayée. Elle venait d'un village mineur.

-Quand allez vous respecter les propos du médecin Kamiya-san ?

-Hu ?

-Quand allez vous prendre soin de vous et restez chez vous ? vous savez bien que je livre aussi.

-Dites moi boss…dans mon cas…on vous dirait : si vous restez chez vous, vous vivrez deux ans. Sortez et vous perdrez quelques mois. Que feriez vous ?

-Euh…

-Haha, n'ayez pas peur de répondre voyons. Moi je préfère profiter du ciel et de la vie pour moins de temps que si je restais enfermer entre quatre murs dans mon lit. la mort viendra de toute manière. Alors, qu'elle vienne. Au moins j'aurais profiter pleinement du décompte qui m'est imposé.

-…vous devez avoir raison.

-Haha. J'aurais pensé peut être autrement s'il était encore là. Hmpfff. D'un air rêveur elle avait soupiré, prenant appuis sur l'une de ses mains, fixant ses baguettes qu'elle replongea sans envie dans son bol. Il était mon seul chez moi.

-Hein ?

-Oui. Vous me dites de retourner chez moi. Mais le seul endroit où je me sentais chez moi s'était dans ses bras. Il aurait pu m'emmener partout dans le monde. Tant qu'il me prenait contre lui, peu m'importait.

-Ça va faire des années…

-Oui. Des années. Et pourtant ça me semble toujours avoir été hier.

Elle avait un peu tourné la tête, lointaine. L'azur de ses yeux devint terne, brumeux. Elle aurait peut être même pleuré. Elle ne le fit pas. Sasuke la regardait du coin de l'œil. Calmement il reprit son mouvement de baguette, acheminant son repas jusqu'à sa bouche, la mâchant avec une certaine lenteur.

-Pffuu je n'ai plus très faim. Je reviendrais demain.

-Je…je vous l'offre Kami-san. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du vous parlez de tout ça.

-Hahaha. Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais que le compte à rebours est lancé. Rien ne peut être fait. En attendant comme l'on m'interdit de travailler et bien…je n'ai plus qu'à passer mon temps comme je le fais.

L'homme se mordit la lèvre ramassant le plat de la jeune femme qui s'en allait sans un regard en arrière passant dans le dos de Sasuke et de Juugo qui l'accompagnait ce soir là. L'air humble, intouchable, elle stoppa un instant juste devant l'entrée et respira à plein poumon l'air frais de la nuit. Sasuke avait suivit des yeux son départ et ne recommença à manger que lorsqu'elle disparue dans la nuit noire.

-Elle va vraiment mourir ? Juugo avait aussi regardé la jeune femme et avait écouté.

-Oui, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Kamiya a eu une mission à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle a retrouvé face à elle l'homme qui lui avait enlevé celui qu'elle aimait…Et qu'elle aime toujours d'ailleurs. Elle a empoisonné la nourriture.

-Et elle a mangé ? vraiment pas douée. Sasuke reposa son bol vide et se leva, prêt à partir.

-Non. La jeune femme qui servait les plats à trébucher dans l'escalier. L'homme ne s'est pas offensé. C'était de la nourriture tellement cher qu'il a décidé de la manger. Mais il lui en offrit de manière qu'elle ne put refuser d'en manger sans se trahir.

-…elle est stupide. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué d'une autre manière.

-Quand il y a trop de risque et que l'on souhaite quand même que tous se passe comme prévu…que même la mort ne vous effraie plus…

-Vous parlez d'elle avec tendresse vieil homme.

Un autre voyageur qu'eux venait de finir de manger et lorgnait sur autre chose à se mettre sous la dent, lançant la conversation. Juugo qui était là prit les plats que la femme du patron posa devant lui car les deux autres étaient restés sur le camp, étant venu à bout de patience de l'Uchiha qui ne voulait plus les avoir dans les pattes avant un moment.

-Je la connais depuis longtemps, cela même si on se vouvoie.

-Elle à l'air si triste.

-Oui, mais elle a ses raisons. Vous voulez autre chose peut être ?

-Son adresse ?

-Hahaha, désolé. Autre chose peut être ?

-Je réfléchis encore.

-Prenez votre temps. Et vous jeunes hommes ?

L'homme s'était adressé à Sasuke et Juugo. Ce dernier prit en main les boulettes que la serveuse avait posé près de lui et se leva alors que Sasuke laissait un billet assez gros pour régler pour lui et son compagnon, puis il sortit sans plus d'intérêt, suivit de près par l'autre. L'air était frais, il se prit lui-même en train de le ressentir courir sur sa peau lorsqu'un petit vent frais se leva. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas fait ? depuis quand avait-il oublié qu'il vivait ? Au fond de lui il savait : depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Juugo était silencieux près de lui, mais sa présence n'était pas effacée. Sasuke ne pouvait l'oublier, alors il réajusta sa longue cape d'un noir de jais, s'effaçant à moitié dans la nuit puis rentra là où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour le moment.

Le jour il le passait à s'entraîner et finissait par manger lui aussi encore et toujours au même endroit. Elle était là. Encore, elle leva ses yeux sur lui avant de continuer à manger. Il prit place près d'elle, seul pour une fois. Et contrairement à son habitude qui ne la faisait parler qu'au patron ou aux serveuses, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa la parole.

-Hier aussi tu étais là n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Je sais que tu m'as écouté…tu avais arrêté de manger.

-hmpf.

-Hahaha. Je ne te blâme pas. Moi-même j'aurais sûrement écouté.

-Peuh tu te crois au centre du monde.

-Non. Je ne le suis pas. Si s'était le cas, quel désastre ce serait haha. Elle joua un instant avec le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains et but un peu. Ta face me rappelle celle d'un homme que j'ai connu il y a longtemps…même yeux…même teint. Ne parlant même pas de la couleur de cheveux. Tu es un Uchiha n'est ce pas.

-….Hn. Sasuke l'avait jaugeait de haut en bas, comme s'il se demandait si lui répondre servirait à quelque chose. Elle n'était qu'une morte en sursis.

-Hahaha. Une différence tout de même. Il était plus causant…peut être plus vivant aussi ? Dans tes yeux je vois cette même lueur qui ne me quitte pas.

-De quoi parles tu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? cette lueur qui fait un peu peur…qui angoisse ceux qui la regardent. Moi je l'ai atténuée avec le temps. Pas toi. C'est d'ailleurs la chose la plus vivace sur ta face.

Sasuke avait stoppé de manger. Il avait laissé sa main en suspens et la regardait avec intensité. Ces paroles étaient celle du blond. En plus de ses yeux elle disait la même chose. Pourquoi restait-il ? Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant.

-Et cette lueur…ce n'est rien d'autre que cette colère…colère doublée de haine, que l'on peut deviner en toi. Elle est lancinante, elle s'amuse à danser dans ton regard, et latente elle se tapie pour surprendre ceux qui ne s'y attendent pas. Elle donne l'impression que tu ne vis que pour elle, que tu n'as qu'elle.

-Peuh. Tu comprendrais ma haine ? kukuku. Merci de m'avoir fait rire. ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…Sasuke vit danser devant lui l'image de Naruto et Sakura dans un flash et perdit son rictus.

-Un souvenir qui te fait du mal ? haha ne te crois pas seul.

-…..

-Oui. Ne te crois pas seul. Cette peine on l'a ressent tous une fois dans sa vie même si certain peuvent la supporter et la dépasser. Ce que tu as connu. Cette douleur entêtante qui te parcourt l'échine, qui se répand en toi et jamais ne te quitte. Le matin tu peux te réveiller heureux, juste un instant, jusqu'à ce que tous te reviennent en mémoire. Cette haine te mange de l'intérieur et te fait prendre des choix que tu pourrais regretter. Mais si dans l'urgence tu n'y résistes pas, rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Elle s'incruste jusque dans ta moelle, te poussant toujours plus loin.

-…Sasuke posa ses baguettes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est un animal qui a faim. Et quand tu l'ignores pour qu'il meure, il te mord et ne te lâche pas. Tu feins. Chaque jour tu te demandes comment tu fais. Alors tu fermes les yeux, tu comptes jusqu'à dix et cela te calme un peu. Juste un peu. Parce que cette rage est juste enseveli un temps. Et puis un jour tu te sens te briser, plus rien ne peux la retenir. Elle court librement en toi en riant de ton tourment. Cette urgence t'avale et te façonne. Tu en oublis l'important. Tout ce qu'il reste c'est elle. Et tu veux t'en débarrasser en te disant que si tu y survis, alors le monde ne pourra en être que plus merveilleux.

-…tu… Mais elle n'écouta pas, ses yeux étaient loin et elle ne voyait plus ou elle se trouvait. Elle parlait, déversant ce qu'elle avait en elle.

-Mais même achevé, elle se terre de nouveau en toi. L'ennemi ce n'est pas cette haine ce sont les souvenirs qui la protégent. Tu ne peux rien contre cette masse, tu essais d'oublier, tu essais de savoir comment t'y prendre. Et tout ce qu'il reste c'est le néant. Car il n'y a que peu de solution pour s'en débarrasser. Perdre sa mémoire. Mourir. Ça ne te convient pas. Malgré tout, tu veux vivre pour ceux qui sont mort. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Et quand tu fermes les yeux, derrière tes paupières se battent en duel les morts que tu aimes et que tu veux venger, et puis les vivants qui ne comprennent pas et veulent t'aider. Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ne sauras pas. Personne ne saura. Tu oublieras ce qui est cher pour toi. Tout semblera fade, sauf cette soif. Et quiconque essayera de te sortir de ta voie te fera rager de colère.

-Et que me conseilles tu alors ? puisque que tu as l'air de savoir si bien ce que je ressens.

-Hahaha. A sa question elle était enfin sortie de sa bulle. J'aimerai te répondre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. Je cherche toujours. Même assouvie elle me détruit encore. Mais n'oublie pas. Poursuivre un but est l'objet de vie d'un homme. Mais lorsque ce but à une finalité stérile comme la vengeance, il faut être plus que fort.

-…

-Pour faire plus simple hahaha, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire. Pour faire simple comme je disais, quand tu auras accomplis ta vengeance. Que te restera-t-il ? as-tu seulement autre chose dans ta vie ? je sais que la vengeance t'éloigne de la vie. Elle t'emmène dans son monde et t'y emmure. Si tu t'en sors, alors qu'adviendra-t-il de toi hu ?

-….

-Ah ! cette lueur dans tes yeux. Tu n'es pas sur de survivre toi. Tu n'y as même pas vraiment pensé hu ? tu n'as pas vu plus loin que la mort de cet être. Hahaha. N'oublis pas une chose. Il sera mort, mais toi, si tu vis encore…

-….

Le silence s'éternisa un moment. Sasuke repensait à ses choix se demandant s'il avait bien fait de suivre sa voie. Elle était forte, elle le faisait douter. Douter comme Naruto l'avait fait. Danger. Voilà ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de perdre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, elle reprit d'une voix plus sobre, plus triste.

-Il me manque tellement. Ce n'est pas grave, bientôt…d'un air rêveur elle fixa le vide, un étrange sourire sur la face, comme si elle le voyait.

-…qui était-il ?

-Un Uchiha.

-…

-On s'était même marié en secret car votre clan n'était pas d'accord avec son choix. Regarde, le tatouage de la cérémonie.

-Le tatouage ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? lorsqu'un étranger entre dans le clan, après bien sur avoir été accepter par divers membres éminents, le mariage à lieu. Et pour sceller l'union, celui d'en dehors comme ils disaient, se faisait tatouer le symbole de votre clan sur le dos de sa main. Regarde, je l'ai.

Elle enleva son gant et lui montra l'éventail caractéristique qu'il arborait lui-même depuis des années, qu'importe l'endroit où il allait. Elle se le caressa, totalement nostalgique. Elle avait du l'aimer énormément. Elle devait toujours l'aimer de la même manière. Il en était presque jaloux. Jamais il n'avait connu ça lui.

-Il est mort juste avant l'hécatombe du clan. Enfin avant…voit ça en mois tout de même. Je n'ai jamais pu aller sur sa tombe.

-…au point où tu l'aimes, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ais pas suivit ?

-J'ai promis.

-Promis quoi ? de souffrir toute ta vie ?

-De vivre et d'être satisfaite des choix que je ferais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'en regrette aucun. J'ai assez vécu pour aimer à en souffrir et souffrir de ne pouvoir arrêter d'aimer.

-…

-J'ai éliminé celui qui s'est dressé entre nous et l'a livré à la mort.

-Et tu n'as plus rien.

-Non. J'attends de mourir. Ici, là où l'on s'est vu la première fois. Huhuhu, ça me fait penser que je suis plus vieille que toi d'au moins dix ans. Hahaha.

Elle lui arracha un sourire. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il termina son bouillon et paya pour eux deux avant de s'en aller. Une semaine et des poussières plus tard ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement alors qu'il y était venu seul comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Ils marchaient cote à cote dans les ruelles sombres, et elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le contact était chaud, séduisant. Qui s'était déjà permis ce geste ces dernières années ? Personne, et ce uniquement parce que sa vie était vide. Il sentit sa poitrine contre son bras alors qu'elle se penchait un peu pour lui montrer quelque chose au coin de l'autre rue. Il s'en ficha et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? il ne le savait pas vraiment. Juste une envie en la voyant le regarder droit dans les yeux avec tant de bonheur et de vivacité.

Elle prolongea le baiser et il sentit contre ses lèvres sa langue, gourmande, quémandant la sienne. S'était chaud, presque brûlant, plaisant. Rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un peu de plaisir. Elle s'accapara sa main et le traîna dans les ruelles sombres, stoppant par moment pour un baiser. Ils s'unirent dans un petit appartement qui était sien. Petit, sombre, un peu froid, cela se voyait qu'elle ne s'accrochait pas à la vie. Elle n'avait de cesse de l'embrasser et lui apprenait d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche par moment, regardant l'endroit dans lequel il était. Elle lui dénuda le torse, lentement, faisant glisser ses lèvres de son cou à sa poitrine. Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle, il plongea la main vers sa chevelure et enleva l'élastique qui la retenait. Il se pencha à son tour et perdit ses lèvres dans sa gorge, y traçant des sillons aussi chauds que des traînées de lave.

Le plaisir de la chair était intense, caresser une courbe, suçoter un bout de peau, mordiller par endroit, il aimait ça. Et pourtant, toujours en lui il entendait ce besoin de vengeance lui chuchoter de partir. Même s'il l'oubliait un moment, souvent lorsqu'il se déhanchait sur elle, s'améliorant à chaque poussée. Particulièrement pendant ce laps de temps où il se contractait, éjaculant, oubliant toute autre chose, souvenir ou conscience. Elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment, plus d'une fois elle avait vu son visage, si loin même s'il se trouvait au dessus du sien. Son amant l'aimait mais n'était pas là. Cela lui convenait aussi, d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas lui qui était là, mais un autre Uchiha. C'est ce qu'elle se disait, même si son cœur la pinçait. Sasuke résista deux jours à son désir plus profond, plus violent, celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'hécatombe qui avait eu lieu. Cet appel au sang ne l'avait pas arrêté et ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt.

A l'aube il se glissa hors du lit pour se préparer silencieusement. Une envie le poussa cependant à revenir pour la voir. Il cherchait pourquoi, s'était une tendresse qu'il avait pour cette femme dans le lit. Pourtant il ne l'aimait pas. Où alors les gens faisaient beaucoup d'histoires autour de l'amour pour rien finalement car si s'était ça qu'il ressentait à présent, alors ce n'était pas grand chose. Dans la faible lueur de la chambre, il la trouva assise sur le lit, elle mirait l'extérieur, l'air si lointaine de nouveau, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Alors au lieu de partir sans rien dire comme il l'avait voulu, il prit place près d'elle et allongea sa main pour la mettre dans sa chevelure emmêlée puis la ramena vers sa joue et la laissa là.

-Je reviendrai.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas non ?

-…

-N'oublis pas. Mon temps est compté. D'ici peu je te quitterai moi aussi.

-….Je reviendrai avant que le temps ne soit imparti. Il m'a parlé de toi, il m'a dit combien…Sasuke hésita et sa caresse se tut elle aussi.

-...combien de temps je vivrais ? n'ai pas peur de le dire maintenant si tu veux revenir plus tard. Il faudra bien que tu te le mettes en tête pour t'y faire.

-…Je reviendrai avant ta mort.

Elle eut les yeux ronds un instant et se mit à rire. Sasuke avait dit cela avec une sorte de sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter, de plus personne ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose de cette manière. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se dissiper dans une sorte de brouillard. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la pièce, son rire s'était calmé, elle se pencha un peu vers la fenêtre et se mit à regarder le levé de soleil, repensant en souriant à l'étrange dialogue d'au revoir qu'ils avaient eu. Sasuke, un instant après son départ, arriva dans le campement où était le reste de l'équipe. Rapidement d'attaque, ils le suivirent à l'encontre de son dessein.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke l'avait fait. Et elle avait eu raison, cette mort ne l'avait pas apaisé plus que ça. Combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seule sur son lit ? il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y prêter attention. Quelques mois sûrement. A grand pas il se rendait au village où elle était et y entrait enfin. A cette heure là, elle devait être au même endroit que d'habitude. Elle n'y était pas. Mais l'homme le regarda. Soulagé mais un peu sévère en même temps.

-Tu ne la trouveras pas ici.

-Elle est ?

-Non, rassure toi. Pas encore. Mais sûrement que bientôt…ma femme est restée près d'elle. Elle a absolument voulue rester chez elle mais nous l'avons conduite à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours. Sa grossesse l'a épuisée.

-Sa…Grossesse ?

-Ah t'étais pas au courant ? ben d'ici quelques jours tu seras père mon grand.

-…quoi ? un coup de poing en plein estomac n'aurait sûrement pas donné une autre expression à Sasuke.

-Allez, viens.

Sasuke avait du mal à comprendre l'information. Voici que quelques jours avant il avait décimé l'Akatsuki du moins s'était-il occupé de son frère alors qu'une bonne partie de Konoha, dirigée par Naruto, était arrivée pour s'occuper du reste. L'équipe sept originale avait même était reformée contre le chef des ennemis. Ils avaient gagné. Mais alors que Naruto s'occupait de Sakura, il s'était éclipsé presque sans un mot. Naruto avait levé sur lui le même regard qu'antan, celui qu'il avait eu pendant leur combat. Et ce bleu l'avait renvoyé à ceux de sa Kami. Sasuke avait dit à Naruto qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il voyait à présent un futur qu'il n'avait pas imaginé et cela lui donnait une sorte de vertige qu'il ne voulait affronter seul. Ne prêtant ni attention à Suigetsu qui disparaissait avec une nouvelle épée dans le dos, ni au corps de Juugo et encore moins à celui de Karin qui baignait dans une mare de sang, l'Uchiha s'en était allé.

Et aujourd'hui il était là face à elle. L'homme de l'échoppe l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Couchée sur son lit, le ventre rond et bas elle lui souriait, rayonnante malgré sa pâleur. Sa maladie l'avait rattrapé même si elle se battait depuis des mois pour arriver à terme. Les autres étaient sortis laissant le couple seul. Sasuke n'osait pas bouger, il comprenait que la vie allait continuée réellement, que rien n'était fini et que tout débuter. Son cœur s'emballa, s'affola, la pression enfermée en lui depuis des années sortie par le biais de larmes chaudes et salées. Cela allait trop vite. Elle ouvrit les bras, il s'y réfugia pour s'y blottir, comme ceux de sa mère dans le temps, si rassurant et gentils. Il s'endormit de toute sa fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, des années. Quand il se réveilla, deux perles bleues étaient sur lui, bienveillantes, lui laissant un sentiment de sécurité immense. Il murmura le prénom de Naruto et le regard se chargea de surprise.

-Non désolée. Je ne suis pas Naruto.

-Hu ? euh désolé Kami je…j'étais…pardon, tu as les même yeux que lui.

-Hahaha. Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu vois.

-Hein ???

-Hahaha, ce n'est pas grave, oublis ce que j'ai dit. Regarde. Il bouge.

Elle prit sa main, la mit sur son ventre. Le regard déjà troublé de Sasuke le devint encore plus. Cet être qui se mouvait, qui vivait, celui qui allait naître, était de lui. Sa chair, son sang. Il était responsable de cette vie. Un large sourire étira ses traits, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, jamais il n'eut l'air aussi doux depuis son enfance quand cet instant. Il resta près d'elle. Le temps passait lentement et il aimait ça. Chaque instant aurait pu paraître inintéressant, pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Il s'entraînait lorsqu'elle dormait, de temps en temps elle venait avec lui et ils se promenaient. Prendre son temps était agréable, le passait avec quelqu'un que l'on aimait bien tout autant sinon plus.

Quand l'enfant naquit Sasuke y assista. Il entendit le premier cri alors qu'aucun commentaire n'avait passé ses oreilles. Ses mains transpiraient, il serraient se poings à les briser, son souffle était coupé. Il voyait l'enfant passer dans les bras de jeunes infirmières. Elle souriait, si belle face à cette vie qu'elles aidaient à amorcer. Un nouvel être était là. Et cet être vivait en partie grâce à lui. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, sa poitrine le serrait. Il était si heureux. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça lui arriverait un jour. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre en observation. L'état de la jeune maman avait un peu empiré.

-Tu vois Sasuke…la vie est là.

-…

-Comment souhaites tu l'appeler ce mignon petit garçon ? tu as vu ? il a tes yeux.

Sasuke mit un temps à se pencher sur le nouveau né. Quand il le fit, deux perles noires le mirèrent, innocente, naïve, ne sachant pas encore la dureté de la vie. Il ne demandait que amour et protection, et cela même si la forme de ses yeux était tels que les siens. Elle le mit dans ses bras. Si petit, si fragile, prêt à être brisé au moindre faux mouvements. Sasuke prit place près d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

-Et toi comment veux tu l'appeler ?

-Hahaha, tu devras le supporter plus longtemps que moi tu sais. choisis. Moi je ne le ferais pas.

-Alors si ça ne te plaît pas, dis moi.

-Oui. Ses yeux azurs étaient si beaux. Il aurait tant aimé que l'enfant les ait. Mais il était aussi Uchiha que lui.

-Jin.

-Ooh, oui pourquoi pas ? après tout il a bien supporté le poison dans mon sang. Il deviendra fort, terriblement fort, même si son sang n'a pu être purement du clan comme ils voulaient.

-…c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont chassés ?

-En quelque sorte. Lorsqu'un Uchiha était puissant, ils en choisissaient un autre qui l'était tout autant pour que leur progéniture en résultant les sublime.

-Mon clan était empli d'erreur.

-Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'exterminer. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Ton frère aurait du résoudre certains problèmes autrement.

-…Kamiya? Sasuke caressa le petit visage poupin qui venait de bailler et sa petite main enserra l'un des doigts de son père alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

-Oui ?

-J'en ai fini avec eux. Il ne reste que moi. Je…j'ai promis à…

Sasuke sembla comprendre ce à quoi il pensait au moment où ça allait sortir d'entre ses lèvres comme s'il le comprenait pour la première dans tout son sens.

-.…à mon meilleur ami de retourner dans mon village. J'aimerai que tu viennes.

-J'aimerai aussi Sasuke.

Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique que même la maladie et la fatigue ne purent amoindrir. Elle embrassa l'enfant sur le front, murmurant à son oreille son prénom. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un rituel un peu magique dont il n'avait pas de place à pourvoir. Kami lui tendit Jin et il prit l'enfant, si menu, contre son torse puissant. Elle allongea la main jusqu'à une petite boite sur le meuble de chevet et en retira un collier. Elle le régla à la taille la plus basse et le glissa autour du cou de son fils. Sasuke plissa les yeux. Plus rien ne fut dit.

Deux jours plus tard sous une pluie battante, enfermés dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient réinvestis, Sasuke vit Kamiya embrasser leur enfant sur le front. Elle chantonnait doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit ses lèvres qu'il scella, désolé de ne rien ressentir de plus puissant comme il l'avait si souvent entendu dire. Elle s'excusa, il ne comprit pourquoi que bien après lorsqu'il essaya de la réveiller. Elle avait rendu l'âme avec un sourire après avoir prétexté se reposer un moment qu'il avait fini par trouver long. Sasuke la serra dans ses bras, la sentant devenir tiède puis froide au fil des heures. Ce n'est que la faim de Jin qui le poussa à bouger. Sasuke déposa la mère de son fils dans son lit et la recouvrit d'un drap comme d'un linceul puis s'occupa de son enfant. Quand la pluie cessa, des heures étaient passées. Il l'incinéra et s'il avait été seul, il serait rentré à Konoha de suite. Il ne pouvait pas, l'enfant était trop jeune pour un tel voyage.

Il resta dans l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé, élevant l'enfant. Il ne savait pas comment agir, il n'était pas à l'aise. La femme du vieil homme venait à son aide, mais même ainsi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une angoisse sourde à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Jin. Seul il élèverait peut être un futur Itachi, un futur lui. Sasuke redoutait cela. L'enfant ne devait pas ternir ainsi sa vie mais il ne pouvait le laisser à des inconnus. Car un jour ses yeux se révéleraient, et nombreux savaient que les Uchiha venaient de Konoha. L'enfant le retrouverait, il chercherait à comprendre. Alors il ne trouva qu'une solution après avoir mainte fois retourner la question dans son esprit. Deux mois plus tard il reprit la route en tenant contre sa poitrine, près de son cœur, son enfant. Recouvert d'une cape, il prit les chemins les moins fréquentés, ne pouvant se battre avec lui dans les bras. Il avait prit une décision et allait s'y plier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

La journée était chaude et humide, un temps idéal, comme si rien de grave pouvait surgir. Une silhouette enveloppée d'une cape d'un noir profond stoppa un instant à l'orée de la forêt. L'homme leva la tête vers les hauts pics de bois enfermant le village de Konoha. Sa main se resserra sur ses maigres affaires. Sasuke était à nouveau dans son village. Il ne passa pas par la porte principale ni aucune autre. Il gravit tout simplement la haute palissade, tenant précieusement son enfant contre son cœur. Il alla tout d'abord dans le quartier Uchiha, sillonnant des routes qu'il n'avait pris depuis l'enfance. Mais ce n'était rien, il connaissait toujours le chemin. Sa silhouette fine cheminait tranquillement dans les ruelles, elle ne s'arrêta que dans le cimetière Uchiha. Sans se presser il se recueillit devant une tombe où il déposa l'urne funéraire de Kiara. Puis il alla jusque la tombe de ses parents et resta un peu plus longtemps, dévoilant un peu l'enfant face à la pierre. Ce dernier s'accrocha un peu plus à son père et lui offrit un sourire. Sasuke l'embrassa et le berça, le laissant s'endormir.

Quand il sortit du quartier qui lui était familier même après tant d'années, il n'oublia pas de remettre sa capuche. Il marcha un moment avant de se retrouver près d'un terrain d'entraînement. Il venait de le trouver. Celui qui avait réussi à le maintenir à se village malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Naruto se tenait là, perfectionnant ses coups en les échangeant avec deux autres garçons alors que Sakura était assise dans un coin, parlant à la fille de l'autre groupe. Il ne sut combien de temps il les regarda. Mais Naruto s'arrêta enfin, levant la main pour dire à ses comparses de ne plus donner de coups. Il le regardait au niveau des yeux même s'il était certain qu'il ne devait rien voir de sa face.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à lui, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Courir aurait été si simple, mais se tromper tout autant. Il avait peur d'être déçu de ce qu'il allait trouver, d'avoir eu un espoir si fort si ce n'était lui. Son cœur le rassurait, mais il avait tellement d'appréhension. Il stoppa face à la silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Les mains tannées se levèrent et stoppèrent au niveau de sa capuche, Naruto semblait attendre son accord. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Et le tissu glissa le long de sa chevelure, révélant sa face pale à la lumière rayonnante du jour. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ceux du blond se mouillèrent s'accompagnant d'un sourire resplendissant.

-Tu es enfin de retour.

-…

-J'ai parlé à Baa-chan. Elle te mettra juste à l'épreuve un temps. La manière dont tu nous a aidé lors de…Sasuke ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto avait remarqué sa face fermée et surtout qu'il avait détourné les yeux dès qu'il avait parlé d'un avenir commun. Sasuke fuyait encore. Derrière le blond un petit groupe s'était formé. Ils écoutaient la voix à peine audible de l'Uchiha.

-Je ne peux pas rester.

-Quoi ?

-Je…dois partir.

-Tu te moques de moi ? les yeux pétillants étaient devenu emplis de colère et le poing tanné se leva.

-Ne me frappe pas. S'il te plaît.

Le regard de Naruto passa de colère à surprise. Les yeux ronds il regarda l'homme face à lui. Aucune combativité, un air un peu sur le qui-vive. Sasuke s'était un peu tassé en avant et avait sortit ses sharingans pour prévenir tout mouvement. Quand le blond baissa le poing, il eut l'air soulagé et se décida enfin à revenir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Que ? mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Sasuke ! Itachi n'est plus ! que te faut-il d'autre ?

-Ne cris pas. Tu vas le réveiller.

-Hein ?

Dans le dos du blond l'autre groupe s'était approché. Sakura était là, séchant ses larmes pour comprendre le revirement de situation. La main de Sasuke sortie de sous sa cape et la souleva doucement, sortant de là l'enfant. Le regard de Naruto fut ébahi, encore plus quand Sasuke lui tendit Jin. Naruto le prit, voyant sur cet être le faciès de son meilleur ami. Il semblait comprendre.

-Tu as…un enfant ?

-Il y a des mois…j'ai rencontré une femme qui arrivait au bout de sa vie. Je…je ne pensais pas, je ne savais pas. Je suis reparti la voir mais elle est morte…Il s'appelle Jin.

-Alors pourquoi repartir ? l'azur mira l'anthracite.

-Je ne peux pas élever un enfant. Il deviendra comme moi ou pire comme mon frère...je te le confis Naruto.

Jamais Naruto n'avait vu se sourire chez son acolyte. Jamais situation ne s'y était prêtée. Un sourire doux mais amer, voulant le faire mais regrettant de prendre cette décision. Sasuke avait fait quelques pas en arrière, baissant les yeux sur l'enfant, ne supportant pas les reproches dans ceux azurs. Naruto regardait l'Uchiha partir, avec cette lueur douce dans le regard que jamais il n'avait vue. Il ne supportait pas cette lâcheté et maintenant son meilleur ami lui faisait dos, partant. Il se retenait de grogner mais s'était comme un ronronnement et Sakura voyait qu'il allait explosé.

-Naruto !

-Laisse le moi Sakura. TEME !

-…

-Sasuke s'était stoppé. Lentement, sans se presser un instant, son visage commença à tourné vers lui, suivit son corps et il le regarda de ce même regard froid et distant, ce regard neutre qui l'avait toujours mis en rage. Pourtant Naruto y voyait autre chose. Tout ce bousculait dans les yeux de jais.

-Que vas-tu faire Sasuke ? fuir ? encore ? toujours ?

-Hmpf.

-Tu as si peur que ça d'avoir donné vie à un nouvel Itachi ?

-Ferme là. Mais Naruto ne l'écouta même pas alors que les yeux de l'Uchiha étaient devenus rouge sang.

-S'il devient comme ton frère tu pourras dire que ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ça ? que tu n'as aucune responsabilité ? car tu n'auras rien fait.

La rage dans la voix du blond était parfaitement audible. Le son grave avait effrayé l'enfant à peine réveillé qui ne reconnaissait pas le visage de l'homme le tenant. Il se mit à pleurer et Sasuke se mit à frémir, l'une de ses mains monta jusqu'à son crâne, l'agrippant à s'en arracher les cheveux.

-Il vivra mieux avec un parent comme toi que comme moi.

-Sakura. la voix de Naruto était basse, grondante et perçante. Elle fit frémir la rosée et l'enfant hurla de plus belle. Prends l'enfant un instant, je reviens.

-Na…

Mais il lui avait à peine mis Jin dans les mains qu'il fut déjà sur l'Uchiha. Il le frappait, le mit à terre, sans douceur. Aucune envie de stopper ses coups. Sa rage se voyait sur sa face. Il s'était énervé au point d'en avoir des yeux rubis lui aussi. Sa force était brute, ses coups aussi. La tête de Sasuke retombait contre le sol, élevant un petit peu de poussière alors que Naruto le chevauchait et approchait sa face dangereusement de la sienne.

-Tu ne t'ais jamais dit qu'il serait plus heureux avec son vrai père qu'avec un remplaçant ! tu devrais le savoir non ! tu as eu des parents ! moi non ! crois tu réellement que je sois qualifié pour l'élever ?!

-Tu t'en es mieux sortit que MOI ! mais la rage de Sasuke fut calmée par un coup de Naruto en pleine face.

-Parce que TU étais là ! IMBECILE !!! sans toi, qu'aurais je fais ! qui aurais je essayé d'atteindre ! CRETIN !

Sasuke ne bougeait plus, yeux grands ouverts, tous comme les spectateur. Naruto était toujours empli de colère et pourtant des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues tannées. Il serrait les dents, babines retroussées et des crocs impressionnants se montraient.

-Naru…mais il n'écouta pas Sakura.

-Ecoute moi Teme. Ecoute moi bien. Si tu veux que je l'élève…bien. Je le ferais. Il sera comme mon propre fils. Mais si tu pars maintenant en me le laissant comme tu le pensais, alors ne reviens jamais. Tu entends ? jamais Sasuke. Tu es mort. Je lui dirais que tu es mort. Qu'il ne passe pas sa vie à pourchasser la chimère qu'aura été son père ! Ne reviens jamais le voir, ne reprends jamais contact. Uchiha Sasuke sera mort en passant se portail ! TU ENTENDS !!! TU SERAS MORT !

Les larmes de Naruto s'étalées sur la face du brun. Et ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir face à ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait vu. Il s'était dit que Naruto ne pourrait plus pleurer ainsi pour lui. Il se trompait. Il se trompait toujours. Voilà l'impression qu'il avait.

-Naruto…

-FERME LA SAKURA !

-Mais…

-Je ne supporte pas de le voir aussi lâche. Où est le prétentieux, orgueilleux et fier UCHIHA ! Celui qui aurait donné sa vie pour aller au bout de son but ! CELUI QUI AS TRAHIS tous ceux qui croyaient en lui !!! OU !!! Je ne vois qu'un lâche. Tu me fais honte… HONTE tu entends ! et plutôt lui dire que tu es mort que de le voir honteux de son père ! alors Sasuke, fais ton choix. Fais le bien. Pèse le pour et le contre, sois responsable et cesse de fuir et de te réfugier dans le passé ! pense au futur. Que vois tu ? pourras tu ne jamais revenir ? pourras tu laisser ta chair grandir seule, entourée de gens qui t'ont haïs et qui sûrement le lui feront ressentir !

-Naruto…mais la voix de Sakura se perdit alors qu'elle vit Sasuke pâlir.

-Aussi bien que moi tu sais ce que c'est que de subir ces regards perpétuellement. D'attendre de toi que tu fasses le moindre faux pas pour agir comme l'a fait d'autres avant toi. Juste pour ce que tu es. Tu le sais Sasuke. Il sera jugé pour ce que nous avons fait. Et ce sera dur pour lui. vraiment dur. Mais tu pourrais être là pour veiller sur lui. Que vas-tu faire ? l'abandonné face à tout ça ? me le laisser alors que beaucoup me détestent encore et le lui feront encore plus ressentir que si s'était quoi qui t'en occupais ? Que vas-tu faire ? Sasuke….

Naruto pleurait toujours, une lueur triste dansait dans le fond de ses pupilles. Il se rappelait tous ce qu'il avait subit ou presque. Tous ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir se reproduire. Il fixait toujours Sasuke, attendant sa réponse. Se fichant éperdument de ses larmes qui glissaient sur les joues de son compagnons. Il ne voulait pas se cacher. Il ne pouvait pas. Et le brun réfléchissait. Il essayait de voir les solutions. Il pouvait surveiller son fils de loin et le protéger s'il le devait. Il ne pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pourrait lui donner ce que ses parents et en particulier sa mère lui avaient fourni. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait être là, voir son évolution, lui apprendre à ne pas suivre sa voie. Veiller sur lui. Naruto avait raison. Mais s'il n'y arrivait pas. Si l'enfant était comme son frère plus que comme lui. Que ferait-il ? Pourrait-il le tuer ? Pourrait-il simplement l'envisager ? Sasuke se mit à pleurer mais sa face resta neutre, fixant toujours Naruto. Sa voix s'éleva, un murmure, brisé et pratiquement inaudible.

-J'ai…j'ai une faveur à te demander Naruto.

-Quoi ? le blond avait toujours ses yeux sur lui, il avait juste essuyé ses larmes d'un poing rageur et sa voix n'avait pas baissée d'une octave.

-Si je reste pour l'élever, je veux que tu sois auprès de moi. Et à la moindre erreur, tu seras là. je ne veux pas qu'il devienne ce que je suis ou ce que Itachi fut.

Naruto le mira de haut, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers lui. un regard que lui lui avait souvent offert. Naruto ferma les yeux, il se mit à respirer un peu plus calmement. La tension autour d'eux diminua. Et quand ses paupières se levèrent, elles dévoilèrent deux perles d'un bleu pur. Il y flottait une sorte…de fierté ? Sasuke ne sut vraiment déterminer ce qu'il y voyait.

-J'accepte. Je veillerais sur lui avec toi.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire alors que dans ses yeux dansa une lueur qui troubla le brun. Il se demandait comment le blond faisait pour ne pas appréhender le futur ainsi, comme s'il ne doutait jamais de ses choix. Il le trouvait tellement inconscient et malgré tout s'en était rassurant. Le blond s'était redressé et lui tendait la main. Sasuke la prit et trouva la poigne puissante, comme s'il l'a serré plus pour un pacte que pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Essuies tes larmes Teme. Ça fait encore plus peur que tes colères.

-Peuh.

-Alors tu l'as appelé Jin. C'est pas un peu prétentieux ?

-Kami était d'accord avec moi.

-…hahaha, le rire de Naruto explosa et le groupe en retrait n'en revenait pas de l'évolution qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Kami et Jin ? hahaha, ton pouvoir quasi divin t'es monté à la tête mon vieux ! hahahaha

-Tsss Usuratonkachi. Mais Sasuke eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il se remit quelques mèches en place.

Sakura les voyait se faire des messes basses et se rendit auprès d'eux pour lui mettre l'enfant dans les bras. Sasuke le prit et le regarda longuement avant d'avancer les lèvres vers son front pour l'embrasser tendrement. Cela calma le bébé qui pleurait depuis un moment, depuis que les cris avaient commencé en fait. Les deux paires onyx se rencontrèrent et l'enfant se mit à sourire, ce qui en arracha un à son père. Naruto avait regardé l'échange avec un étrange sourire sur la face. Et Sakura trouvait cela magnifique malgré le fait que son cœur était définitivement brisé.

-Alors un Teme tel que toi à piger comment faire un gamin ?

-J'ai pas besoin de mode d'emplois comme certain.

-Haha t'as de la chance de le tenir, sinon t'aurais déjà mangé mon poing.

-Il aurait fallu que tu me touches déjà pour ça Usuratonkachi.

-Et ça recommence. Vous n'aurez donc jamais finis vous deux ? Et qui est la mère Sasuke ?

Sasuke avait levé les yeux vers Sakura. Elle essayait de sourire, de cacher sa douleur. Il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne pouvait envisager d'avoir le genre de relation qu'il avait eut avec Kamiya avec elle, il l'a respecté trop pour ça. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu laisser l'enfant à Naruto. Il ne pouvait faire du mal à Sakura en lui mentant et en lui faisant miroiter de l'amour là où il n'y avait rien à part une forte amitié qui ressemblait fort à de la fraternité.

-Une femme que j'ai rencontrée dans un petit village. Mais Jin n'a pas vraiment quelque chose d'elle.

-Passe le moi ton bout…viens voir tonton Naru toi.

-Attention à…

-Oh ça va Sasuke, tu crois que j'ai jamais eu de gamin dans les mains.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de gamin dans les mains Naruto. A cette phrase de Sakura, le regard de Sasuke revint sur Naruto avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Na…

-A qui tu voulais le confier Teme ? tu me faisais pas confiance y'a cinq minutes.

-….

Rare avait été les fois où Sakura avait vu une telle expression de surprise sur la face de Sasuke. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le blond. Elle y vit encore cette sorte de douceur qui changea du tout au tout lorsque les autres personnes présentes s'approchèrent de Naruto pour voir l'enfant. Ils étaient sur le qui vive et Sasuke aussi. Mais l'atmosphère se détendit grâce à l'Uzumaki.

-Hahaha il a l'avantage d'être mignon pas comme un certain.

-T'as raison, s'il te ressemblait j'aurais été traumatisé à vie.

-Teme.

-Huhu.

-Pffff. Bon on va vous laissez. Et vous deux, suivez moi, on va voir Tsunade sama.

-Ok Sakura, à toute les gars.

Naruto était partit en gardant Jin dans les bras. A peine une œillade pour ses amis qu'il quitta sans remords. Sasuke le suivait de près et Sakura leur emboîta le pas après un dernier signe aux autres. Ils n'en revenaient pas du désintérêt de Naruto pour eux et surtout de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le plus simplement du monde Naruto avait pratiquement réintégré l'Uchiha à Konoha, lui faisant aveuglement confiance. Mais encore plus surprenant, jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke ainsi lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Tant de réaction et d'expression était nouveau pour eux qui ne le connaissaient pas comme l'équipe 7. La voix de Naruto s'éleva un peu plus loin et Sasuke lui demanda de baisser d'un temps. Et pourtant ils pouvaient suivre la conversation des plus banale.

-Dis, il a quel âge ?

-Deux mois et trois semaines.

-Vraiment comment t'as pu pensé abandonner un p'tit bout comme ça.

-Naruto, c'est pas un ramen. Rends le à Sasuke avant de le bouffer.

-Héééé…

-Hahaha.

Sakura avait commencé à rire, mais s'était Sasuke qui avait terminé. Il s'était détendu dès que Naruto lui avait promis de rester près de lui et l'enfant. Dès cet instant il semblait avoir repris un peu vie. Sasuke lui tendit les bras, mais le blond lui fit une grimace et garda l'enfant près de son cœur, continuant de lui sourire et de l'embêter d'un doigt, marquant un arrêt lorsque le bébé emprisonna son index. Naruto avait le regard émerveillé et un large sourire béat sur la face, aussi heureux que si l'enfant avait été de lui.

Quand ils se présentèrent devant le bâtiment menant au bureau de l'Hokage, plusieurs anbus reconnaissant l'Uchiha leur barrèrent la route. Sakura qui ouvrait la marche parlementa et Naruto rendit Jin à son père, prenant soin de rester près de lui, l'air aussi innocent que l'enfant que le brun portait mais néanmoins dangereux, cela se sentait. Une escorte se forma et ils montèrent à pas lent jusqu'à la tour de la dirigeant alors qu'un d'entre eux y était allé au pas de course. Ainsi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la porte était ouverte, l'anbu se tenait près d'elle et elle renvoya le reste de l'escouade quand le trio fut entré.

Elle observa Sasuke de haut en bas, revint sur l'enfant, repassa sur ses yeux onyx et calme puis passa sur ses coéquipiers. Naruto jubilait à moitié, s'amusant à nouveau à titiller l'enfant, recevant un soupir de l'Uchiha et un regard hautain lorsque son rire résonna. Sakura avait un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres mais un brin d'angoisse dans les yeux dès qu'elle regardait vers le bureau où était Tsunade.

-Alors te voici. Tel que Naruto me l'avait annoncé.

-…

-Il m'avait dit que tu reviendrais bientôt. Mais pas avec un enfant.

-…

-Teme, c'est à ton tour de parler.

Sasuke regarda en coin Naruto qui tenait toujours Jin contre lui, s'amusant sans fin à lui faire enserrer ses doigts dans un étau fragile. Sakura se tenait près du blond et l'encouragea d'un regard à faire ce que le blond, qui n'avait même pas levé la tête pour le remarquer, lui avait dit. Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers la blonde. Une femme, à l'aspect strict assise derrière le bureau porteur du signe du feu, le dévisageait avec des yeux si parlant. Une certaine colère, beaucoup de méfiance. Tout le contraire de ce que Naruto lui avait offert à son arrivé. Elle attendait en fronçant les sourcils et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai été au courant que quelques jours avant la naissance, j'étais parti la chercher. J'avais promis à sa mère de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne meure. La grossesse non prévue l'a affaiblie. Elle n'avait pas voulu avorter à ce que l'on m'a dit.

-Elle est donc morte celle qui a réussi à prendre ton cœur ?

-Elle est morte. Mais de la a dire que je l'aimais, c'est une autre histoire.

Naruto tout comme Sakura levèrent sur lui un regard surpris et un peu choqué. Le brun était toujours aussi calme et neutre. Rien en lui ne montrait une quelconque agressivité. Il était fidèle à lui-même, froid, neutre et sur de lui. Sakura eut un pincement au cœur, il n'y avait que Naruto qui arrivait à faire changer l'expression de se visage tant aimé. Ni elle ni le blond ne fit de commentaires, Tsunade continua à leurs place de le questionner.

-Tu fais des enfants et…

-Non. Je lui ais fais l'amour si c'est ce que vous souhaitez savoir. L'enfant n'était pas au programme.

-La conversation tourne bizarre là hahaha. Dites baa-chan il est revenu, alors c'est bon non ?

Tsunade fixa Naruto qui abandonnait l'enfant dans les bras de Sakura qui le regardait de près la première fois. Un vrai Sasuke miniature mis à part qu'il avait les cheveux plats à la Itachi. Mais il était encore petit. Un petit claquement se fit entendre, Naruto venait de s'appuyer sur le bureau de la blonde. Sakura n'était pas très à l'aise et regardait successivement chaque personne de la pièce, tentant de deviner ce qu'il allait se passer. La cinquième souffla d'un air exaspéré et s'adossa à son siège, fixant de nouveau le brun. Elle se leva et prit une petite pile de documents dans son bureau qu'elle porta dans un autre coin de la pièce.

-J'aimerais te dire oui Naruto. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant.

-Mais il est revenu. Il veut que je l'aide à élever Jin avec lui et…

-Jin ? un sourire se dessina sur la face de la blonde, mais Naruto ne se laissa pas interrompre et continua.

-…et il est revenu comme prévu. Il est même pas agressif ! regardez hahahaha.

Naruto passa derrière Sasuke et s'amusa à lui pincer les joues pour les étirer. Le regard noir s'ouvrit en grand alors que Sakura se mit à rire. La face pale devint un peu rosée et Sasuke se retourna alors d'un coup et se mit à pincer Naruto qui avait passé ses doigts dans les coins de sa bouche pour lui faire d'autres grimaces en étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. Tsunade regardait les deux garçons se chamailler comme s'ils avaient encore douze ans, Sakura riait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment. Elle mira les deux autres et ils continuaient, oubliant apparemment le lieu où ils étaient.

-Très bien.

-Hahahahaha. Naruto n'avait pas entendu la Godaime et continuait de se débattre avec son meilleur ami.

-Hum. NARUTO !!! Tsunade regardait vers eux à moitié amusée, à moitié blasée.

-Hé ? aaaiiiiieee aiiieee stop Sasuke !! uggghhh.

Le brun était assis sur le dos du blond à terre qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il se tortillait mais n'arrivait à rien et abandonna finalement en boudant. Jin émit un petit bruit et le brun se leva instantanément, offrant sa main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever avant d'aller récupérer sa descendance dans les bras de la rosée. Il le regarda un instant et eut un sourire un peu pincé.

-Faut que je le change.

-Hahahaha je veux voir ça ! hahahaha.

-La ferme Usuratonkachi.

-J'aimerais pouvoir parler vous trois. A moins que je ne dérange ? apparemment c'est le cas.

-On écoute Tsunade sama. Sakura avait surgit derrière le blond et lui avait fait une prise pour qu'il n'aille pas embêter de nouveau Sasuke.

-Pas trop tôt. Bon par rapport à ce que je viens de voir, je veux bien admettre quelques réserves. Je ne te mettrais pas en cellule Sasuke. Je t'assigne pour le moment à résidence.

-Vraiment baa…

-Laisse moi finir Naruto. Quand tu pourras sortir Sasuke, je te le ferais savoir. Naruto me fera un rapport, je l'espère objectif. Maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites être interrogé en cellule, même si ce serait le meilleur à faire. Alors voici ce que je te demande.

-Je vous écoute.

-Un rapport. Complet. Détaillé. Tous. Oui tu entends bien. Tous ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as quitté ce lieu qu'est Konoha.

-Ça prendra du temps.

-Mais tu en auras à foison, crois moi.

-…bien. Je m'y attellerais dès que possible.

-Je l'escompte bien. Après relecture, si jamais j'ai besoin de précision, je te convoquerais et si quelque chose me parait bizarre, ne doutes pas que je ferais en sorte que la vérité soit mise à jour.

-Hn.

-Sasuke c'est l'Hokage, réponds lui mieux que ça ! Mais le brun jeta le même regard de désintérêt total à la rosée.

-Donc tu désires vivre avec Naruto hu ? je te l'accorde. Même si cela est parfaitement dangereux.

-Je vais gérer Baa-chaaaan.

-J'aimerais te croire Naruto. Après tout tu es un ninja en qui je place une énorme confiance. Mais…je vais tout de même le mettre sous surveillance. Et j'ai une dernière requête. Ce ne sera bien sur pas un choix que je te laisserais si tu veux être libre de tes mouvements dans ce village.

-Qu'est ce ?

-Je vais t'apposer un sceau.

-Et qu'aura-t-il de particulier ?

-Et bien…Tsunade mira un instant Naruto mais retourna très vite au brun….sa particularité : j'aurais droit de vie ou de mort sur ta personne.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Sakura avait des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Et Sasuke la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Trois prénoms lui venaient à l'esprit et surtout un sentiment de calme total. Il n'avait pas l'envie de repartir. Plus maintenant. Alors s'il acceptait rien ne pourrait lui arriver puisqu'il resterait. Et il n'avait plus aucune envie de meurtre. Depuis quelques mois il ne désirait plus que vivre en paix. Du moins pour un temps avant de reprendre sa vie mouvementée de ninja de la feuille. Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin. Naruto était en train de s'indigner contre la cinquième qui ne bougeait pas, regardant toujours l'Uchiha droit dans les yeux.

-J'accepte.

-SASUKE TU…

-Bien. Naruto, Saku…

-TEME !

Tsunade avait regardé en coin l'échange simple. Sasuke s'était calmé dès que le sujet sérieux était venu sur le tapis. Il avait mit Jin dans les bras du blond ce qui l'empêcha de continuer de hurler et de gesticuler et le bébé offrit à Naruto un de ses plus beau sourire. Un gazouillement se fit entendre alors qu'il leva une main. Naruto resta fermé un instant, regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il y vit une lueur d'amusement qui le laissa perplexe. Mais il avait comprit et ça l'angoissé tout autant. Mettant un doigt dans la menotte du gamin, Naruto eut un petit rire qui n'avait rien de vraiment gai. Tsunade alla vers une autre porte, celle menant à son labo. Elle voulait encore poser des questions à l'Uchiha, en particulier sur le gamin, mais elle voulait être seule pour ça. Faisant signe à Sasuke, ce dernier alla près d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle le guide, ayant l'air aussi obéissant qu'un chien au contraire de Naruto qui aurait bougé dans tous les sens. Elle fixa Sakura un instant puis tourna la tête vers la sortie.

-J'ai besoin de Shizune. Trouve la moi et dis lui de venir me rejoindre dans la salle du sous sol numéro deux.

-Bien Tsunade sama.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Avant qu'il ne refoule encore plus, va me changer ce gamin.

-Hein ? j'ai jamais fait ça moi !

-Tu vas dire que tu n'es pas capable de faire ce que Sasuke a fait ?

-Héééé !!!!! ça jamais !!!!

-Hey ! le change pas ici baka !!! mon bureau n'est pas fait pour ça je te signale.

-Mais…

-Rentre chez toi. De toute manière, ce que je veux faire à Sasuke durera un moment. Quand ce sera fini, je l'enverrais chez toi sous escorte.

-Ok Baa-chan. Vous nous l'abîmez pas trop hein. Oh fait Sakura, tu es libre après ?

La rosée le regarda et tourna les yeux vers la cinquième qui lui fit un signe de main. Un sourire se dessina sur sa face malgré l'angoisse qui était montée d'un cran en elle. Elle venait d'être écarter de ce que la blonde allait faire à son coéquipier. Il serait seul face à elle et dans le meilleur des cas de Shizune.

-Oui je serais libre Naruto, pourquoi ?

-Ben parce qu'il faudrait faire une garde robe à notre Teme de coéquipier. Puis je dois faire des courses parce qu'il va criser si j'ai que des ramens. Et en plus il faut que je lui fasse une place à lui et à Jin. Ça a besoin de quoi un gamin d'ailleurs ?

-J'en ai un peut être ?

-Euh…mais t'es une fille. Tu dois savoir non ?

-NA…

-Bon vous n'avez pas finis ? dégagez de mon bureau. Trouve moi Shizune. Et si tu veux faire des courses après et bien vas y. Mais bougez.

-Oui Hokage sa…

-OOOKK BAAAa-chaaaan.

-Tssss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tsunade venait de finir. Elle l'avait trouvé bien inoffensif même si très sur de lui. Sasuke s'était laissé faire, même s'il avait activé ses sharingans pour prévenir tout danger. Elle lui avait mis un sceau au niveau du cœur une fois qu'il lui eu avouer tout ce qu'il savait sur la mère de l'enfant. Sa surprise fut grande en entendant son origine. Mais il ne s'étala pas vraiment. Elle comprit qu'il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Il lui avait aussi fait un bref exposé sur les deux autres tatouages qu'il arborait et sur ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement. Sasuke se rhabilla nonchalamment avant d'aller vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ?

-N'avez-vous pas fini ?

-…

-Je rentre.

-N'oublis pas que je souhaite des rapports complets.

-Ce sera fait, je vous l'ais dit.

Sasuke l'avait dit d'une voix un peu froide et continua d'office jusqu'à la porte où il fut rejoint par Tsunade. Elle descendit avec lui jusqu'au pied du bâtiment où elle fit signe à quelques anbus de venir. Ces derniers reçurent leurs ordres. Ils allèrent à la suite de l'Uchiha qui marchait tranquillement vers le centre du village pour rejoindre l'appartement du blond. De nombreuses personnes se retournèrent sur lui, mais la présence d'anbus autour de lui semblait calmer le jeu même si la nervosité était palpable. Sasuke portait toujours le symbole Uchiha et tous savaient que la gloire de cette famille n'était plus représentative. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Naruto, Sasuke frappa. Personne ne répondit. Il entra alors.

L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même, un peu sale par endroit, un peu plus de poussière peu être ce qui le fit grimacer. Il voulut appeler son ami mais le silence était trop pesant. Il sentait pourtant la présence de Naruto. Poussant la porte sur sa droite, de là où il sentait que quelqu'un était, il tomba nez à nez avec eux. Naruto dormait torse nu près de Jin sur le lit. Il l'enserrait contre le mur pour qu'il ne puisse tomber. Sasuke s'approcha, ayant laissé tout les anbus dehors. Naruto ouvrit les yeux vivement mais ne bougea pas en voyant le petit être contre lui. Doucement il se leva, l'air encore un peu endormi et se remit à sourire à Sasuke arrivé au pied du lit. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, quelques heures étaient passées.

-Alors ?

-C'est fait. Il dort depuis longtemps ?

-Euuh…Naruto regarda son réveil et se gratta le crâne d'un air peu malin. Je dirais une petite heure.

-Il faudra le réveiller bientôt. Sinon il dormira mal ce soir. D'habitude il ne dort pas si tard l'après midi.

-Ok. Sakura va bientôt revenir. Elle est partie lui dégoter un lit. on t'a trouvé un futon et quelques trucs. Pour le linge finalement on a décidé d'attendre de savoir ce que tu voulais. Tu me diras et j'irais prendre ça plus tard.

-Hn.

-T'as faim ? j'ai encore…

-Du ramen ?

-…aussi teme. Mais sinon j'ai du poulet et…

-Ça ira. Je veux juste dormir pour le moment.

-Ok. Vas y alors. Je veillerais sur Jin.

-T'oublis pas de le réveiller.

-Ouais ouais. Autre chose ?

-Il faut lui…pfff. Viens je vais te montrer comment lui préparer son biberon si jamais je me lève pas d'ici là.

-Hahaha une vrai mère poule. Quand je pense que tu voulais me le laisser.

-Oh ça va. Arrête avec ça. Je sais que j'étais dans l'erreur.

-Alors pourquoi l'av…

-Parce que. Point barre. Viens.

-Mais il pourrait tombé non ?

-Non. Il bouge pas dans son sommeil, il est encore trop petit pour ça. Où est son sac ?

-Là bas.

Sasuke partit prendre le petit sac de voyage qui ne contenait que des ustensiles pour l'enfant. Naruto le regardait évoluer et le suivit dans la cuisine après un dernier regard sur le petit endormi. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Sasuke était en train de chauffer de l'eau, décapuchonnant une boite de lait. Même en train de préparer un biberon, Sasuke avait du style et cela fit pouffer le blond qui regardait chacune des doses pour le reproduire plus tard. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Il n'était pourtant pas tard du tout, mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il resterait, il n'avait qu'une envie, se reposer. Il se retourna, posant ce qu'il avait fait sur la table, allant indiquer au blond comment le réchauffer lorsqu'il réveillerait Jin. Son nez se perdit dans la chevelure blonde.

Naruto avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, d'un geste un peu maladroit et le serrait dans une étreinte un peu brutale pour lui montrer sa joie de le revoir dans son village. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil, pourtant le sourire qu'il avait n'échappa pas à Naruto qui le lui rendit puissance mille. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre après quelques explications, Sasuke jeta le futon sans soin et s'y laissa tomber. Un peu gêner par le regard de Naruto toujours sur lui, il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Avant de fermer les yeux, il vit Naruto s'asseoir sur le lit près de Jin afin de vérifier que tout aller bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des années qu'il ne s'était senti aussi bien au réveil. Personne dans la chambre. Un silence à peine troublé par un bruit de voix au loin. Il profita de l'instant, clignant des yeux, respirant le tissus sur lequel il reposait et qui avait du le recouvrir. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait. Naruto avait du le mettre sur lui dans la nuit. Car dehors il faisait déjà jour. Il prit son temps pour se redresser et alla vers le fond sonore. Il trouva Naruto assis en tailleur dans son salon, donnant au gamin ce qui semblait être de la purée. Il en avait lui-même sur la face et riait doucement en enfournant la dernière cuillère.

-T'as déjà plus faim ? tu bouffes rien. Allez viens là que je t'essuies p'tit chou d'amour.

-Il mange de la purée ?

-Hé ? ah oui. J'ai testé et il aime ça hahaha.

-Mais ça sent le ramen.

-Euh…hé hé hé hem…

-Usuratonkachi ?

-J'avais pas de purée….je l'ai fait avec des ramens…

-Quoi ? mais…

-Ben il me regardait mangé avec tant d'intensité que…

-Mais il regarde toujours comme ça Naruto ! à cet âge là c'est tout ce que ça peut faire !

Sasuke accouru jusqu'à Jin, mais ce dernier se mit à rire en voyant la face de son père. Apparemment il supportait bien son nouveau régime alimentaire. Et ce qui était arrivé à sa mère revient à l'esprit du brun. Après tout il avait vécu 9 mois en elle alors qu'elle était empoisonnée. Soit il en serait ressorti faible, soit plus fort. La deuxième solution semblait avoir prédominée. Jin souriait, un peu de purée sur le coin des lèvres que le blond lui enleva.

-Oh tu sais ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Alors il a l'habitude maintenant.

-Deux jours.

-Ouais. Comme un bébé même hahahaha. Hier soir Sakura est venue d'ailleurs et elle a mit Jin près de toi puis vous a pris en photo. T'as même pas remué un doigt. C'était poilant. Vous êtes pratiquement identique. Elle a gagatisé sur comment tu devais être bébé et tout.

-Ah.

-Ouais et ah oui comme tu m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais. Elle a ramené pour le moment du linge noir et classique. Elle ira prendre le reste suivant ce que tu lui diras. Pour le moment elle m'a donné de la lecture. Naruto eut l'air dégoûté et lui désigna une pile de livre traitant des enfants en bas âges qui avaient été apparemment feuilletés.

-Je préfère que ce soit toi qui y ailles pour mon linge.

-Ne ?

Sasuke avait récupéré son fils et même si sa face était aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, Naruto savait qu'il était gêné que sa coéquipière puisse s'occuper de ça. Il mit l'enfant au niveau de sa face et l'en approcha au point de faire rencontrer leurs nez qu'il frotta l'un contre l'autre. L'enfant se mit à rire et Sasuke lui offrit un sourire extrêmement doux.

-T'es tout dégueulasse. On voit bien qui s'est occupé de toi.

-Hééé ! Il est pas si sale que ça !

-Kukuku. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Sasuke remit Jin dans les bras de Naruto qui s'exerça à lui effacer la moindre trace de nourriture de la face, cela le temps de prendre le linge que Sakura lui avait apporté et puis revint pour l'amener sous la douche. Naruto entendit son nom résonnait de la douche, pas trop sur il y entra et trouva Sasuke une serviette à la taille, mouillé de haut en bas, lui tendant Jin. Le blond le récupéra et partit le sécher dans un coin pour ne pas le voir attraper froid en le sortant tout de suite alors que Sasuke retourna sous l'eau dont il mit la chaleur au maximum et à pleine puissance. La porte claqua et il se détendit. Quand il ressortit un peu plus tard, il trouva Naruto sur le point de sortir. Il enfilait ses sandales tenant d'une main Jin qui était basculé d'avant en arrière et qui semblait aimé ça au point d'en rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ah tu as fini. Prends Jin, je reviens je vais faire quelques courses. Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?

-….prends de la vrai bouffe.

-Oh ça va. Bon je vais aussi prendre quelques trucs pour lui. A tout à l'heu….

-OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!

Naruto qui allait passer la porte se la prit dans le front et Sasuke lui-même sursauta, réaffirmant sa prise sur son enfant qu'il avait failli lâcher sous la surprise. Il continuait de pleurer extrêmement fort et Naruto rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement pour le prendre dans ses bras ce qui le fit stopper aussitôt. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent. Le brun tendit les bras mais à peine l'eut-il toucher que Jin se remit à pleurer.

-Jin !!!

-Au prends pas ton ton menaçant Sasuke. Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon Chou ? tu veux rester avec tonton Naru ? oui c'est ça hein ? héhéhé.

-….t'es bloqué ici Dobe.

-Bloqué ? hahaha. Mais non. Le blond joignit ses mains, faisant apparaître un clone. Tiens, regarde Jin, tonton Naru est là aussi.

L'enfant se laissa prendre et Naruto disparut dans un clin d'œil à son coéquipier. Le clone prit Jin tout contre lui et l'amena dans la chambre, lui répétant que de toute manière il fallait qu'il dorme bientôt. Naruto attrapa un cahier qu'il ramena à Sasuke.

-Le rapport. N'oublis pas.

-Hn.

-Je m'occupe de Jin.

-Hmpf.

-Vexé qu'il préfère tonton Naru ?

-La ferme le clone.

-Hahahaha.

Le clone partit dans un coin du salon et mit l'enfant près de lui, jouant un peu avec, regardant d'un autre œil la télé. Sasuke le regarda faire. Ce clone était aussi vrai que le Naruto d'origine. Même expressions, même sourire. Il les rejoignit, posant sur le canapé le cahier et partie dans la cuisine se faire à manger. Il revint l'air énervé, un bol de ramen dans une main et dans l'autre les baguettes, n'ayant trouvé rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent. Il se mit à manger rapidement sous les yeux rieurs du clone et de son fils endormi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le temps était vite passé. Prés de trois semaines déjà qu'il était là. Sasuke passait son temps à écrire, se défoulant parfois sur le toit de l'appartement, maintenant qu'après tout s'était aussi chez le blond. Naruto avait parfois lu par-dessus son épaule avant de se faire jeter comme une chaussette. Et il lui avait même demandé pour avoir la paix de faire le ménage à fond pour éviter que Jin ne tombe malade. A la simple évocation du bébé, Naruto s'était cloné en de nombreux exemplaire et avait fait son devoir en souriant, alors qu'il détestait le ménage. De temps en temps ils avaient reçu de la visite. En particulier de filles inconnues qui avaient appris le retour de l'Uchiha. Il avait cru qu'ouvrir la porte avec Jin dans les bras les ferait fuir. Erreur. Elles s'accrochaient encore plus.

Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à coucher sur le papier. Il en était arrivé à sa rencontre d'avec Kamiya. Il avait cependant passé certaines choses sous silence. Ce que son frère lui avait dit en particulier. D'autres choses qu'il avait apprises aussi. Naruto s'occupait de Jin lorsqu'il écrivait, se mettant dans un coin, tentant de ne pas le déranger. Et l'enfant l'adorait. Quand il eut fini, il mit un scellé sur les cahiers et les donna à Naruto. Ce dernier les regarda en silence avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

-Je vais lui donner de suite.

-Hn.

-…..et je vais lui demander quand tu pourras sortir d'ici.

-Hn.

La sonnette carillonna de toute sa force. Naruto rangea les cahiers dans son blouson et laissa Sasuke partir ouvrir. Hinata, Sakura et Ino étaient là. La première toute rouge, cherchait à voir derrière lui. Sakura empêchait Ino de se jeter sur le brun et Naruto passa sous son bras tenant encore la porte pour se poster près des filles.

-Salut vous trois. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-On était juste venues aux nouvelles, ça fait deux jours qu'on t'as pas vu.

-Ben y'a plus de mission pour le moment. La dernière je l'ai expédié et depuis rien. Bon faut que j'y aille.

-Tu vas où ?

-Voir la vieille. Au fait Sasuke, Jin se lève d'ici un quart d'heure. J'ai préparé ce qu'il fallait sur la table. Mais n'oublie pas de le doucher, hier il s'est endormi avant que j'ai pu le faire.

-Ok.

-Ah ouais, faudra changer ses draps aussi. J'ai posé les nouveaux sur mon lit et puis…c'est tout je crois. Tu veux que j'aille prendre un truc à l'hyper avant de revenir ?

-Des légumes.

-Raaah tu m'énerves avec tes légumes.

-Ben tu me prends la tête aussi avec tes ramens baka ! maintenant il en veut tout le temps !

-Et alors ! au moins il sera aussi fort que moi !!!

-Aussi fort que toi ?

-Arrête de sourire Teme ! sinon tes légumes tu te les foutra où je pense !

-C'est effrayant tu as raison Sakura.

-Ouais hein ? hahaha.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De votre relation Naruto.

-Ne ? relation ? qu'elle relation ?

-Apparemment à force de vivre ensemble…Sakura avait un sourire à moitié faussé.

-Vous…vous…comportez...co...comme...un...Hinata était rouge mais semblait pourtant agacée.

-Un couple. Ino avait fini la réplique, les poings sur les hanches, les dévisageant d'un œil accusateur.

-….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-La ferme Usuratonkachi ! tu vas réveiller Jin !

-Ouh ouh ouh pardooon hahaha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Ino et Sakura avaient parlées d'une même voix.

-Deux mecs ensembles ? c'est techniquement impossible.

-Techniquement ? t'es encore bien naïf toi.

Ino regardait Sakura du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait car il semblait vraiment croire que c'était impossible. Sakura regardait Sasuke l'air un peu grave alors que ce dernier regardait Naruto en silence et totalement neutre. Mais cela lui faisait un peu peur. Sasuke sembla se reprendre, énervé et pesta silencieusement avant de faire un pas en arrière dans l'appartement.

-Et voilà vous me l'avez réveillé avant l'heure ! il va être insupportable maintenant ! tchhhh.

-Oï tu veux que je le calme Sasuke ? avec moi…

-Non. Dégage faire ce que tu dois faire. Et vous trois barrez vous aussi pendant que vous y êtes.

La porte claqua à leur face et même ça laissa Naruto silencieux. Il se tourna vers elles, haussant les épaules et elles le suivirent sans savoir pourquoi il allait voir la cinquième. Naruto repartit sur la discussion, apprenant un peu plus sur le yaois et ses secrets. Sasuke était allé directement dans la chambre de son descendant, il le prit dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment, tentant de le calmer. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et il ne pouvait qu'aller dans le même sens. Il se comportait avec Naruto comme dans un couple, et cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit avant.

Les jours suivant il dut se rendre à l'évidence. S'était vrai. Ils se chamaillaient, ils s'entraidaient, ils s'occupaient de Jin. Et tous cela dans ce qui s'apparentait à un ballet prédéfini. Naruto ne semblait plus y faire attention et vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Au début Sasuke était cassant. Tout était prétexte à l'engueuler ou le rabaisser. Mais Naruto ne s'en formalisait pratiquement pas. Ça commença à aller mieux lorsque Tsunade elle-même vint à l'appartement pour les prévenir qu'il pouvait aller et venir dans le village uniquement pour le moment et pas plus loin. Mais même ainsi Naruto devait rester auprès de lui.

Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Sasuke était passé outre l'idée que les filles lui avaient mis en tête. Il ne se posait plus de questions. Après tout c'était débile. Il ne pouvait aimer Naruto plus que fraternellement puisqu'il avait faillit même plus d'une fois le tuer. Enfin ça l'était jusqu'à ce que le destin ne frappe ou plutôt un sentiment, appelé Jalousie, ne le fasse. Naruto lui avait demandé de venir s'entraîner avec lui au lieu de rester à l'appartement. Il avait accepté. Emmenant avec eux Jin ils allèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement du blond et commencèrent à échanger des coups. Jin qui à présent marchait à quatre pattes n'aima pas ça du tout. Il hurla et pleura en les voyant se battre, pire lorsque Naruto qui s'était arrêté pour le regarder se prit le coup de pied de son acolyte.

-Teme ! c'est de ta faute !

-De ma faute ! mais qui m'a demandé de venir m'entraîner baka !

-Jin, calme toi. Oi ! Jin ! viens la p'tit chou, viens. Naruto se mit à bercer le gamin qui se calma un peu.

-Tu le gâtes trop.

-Pas assez tu veux dire. Allez arrêtes de pleurer bêta, on va plus se battre d'accord. Naruto l'embrassa sur le front et eut un petit gloussement.

-Hey Naruto tu arrêtes d'embrasser le monde entier. Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.

-Sakura ?

Naruto s'était retourné alors que la rosée venait d'apparaître. C'est là que tout alla de travers. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, sans un regard pour Jin et s'empara des lèvres du blond. Elle sentait sur elle le regard assassin de Sasuke. Car en un instant il était devenu froid et hautain. Et il ne changea pas, même lorsqu'elle s'écarta de Naruto. Elle minauda un instant avec le blond avant de regarder Sasuke. Naruto avait remarqué sa colère sourde et croyait qu'il était jaloux de lui pour être avec Sakura.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

-Eh ! ah oui c'est vrai je te l'avais pas dit ! je sors avec Sakura depuis trois jours Teme.

-….

-Sasuke ? mais le brun ne répondit pas à Sakura, il alla jusqu'à Naruto et prit son enfant.

-Jaloux Teme ?

-Avec ça ? pas le moins du monde Usuratonkachi.

-Hey ! je suis à coté je te signale !

-Ouais lui parle pas comme ça Sasuke!

-Hn.

Mais Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie depuis un instant, s'était de poser Jin dans un coin et de sauter à la gorge de sa camarade. Il n'avait qu'une pensée et c'était que Naruto était à lui et à lui seul. Personne d'autre n'avait de droit sur sa personne. Mais en même temps il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça aurait du être. Cet état de colère et de frustration le plongea dans ses pensées. Il était exactement comme il n'avait pas été avec Kamiya. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce qu'il avait mit de coté depuis son retour et qu'il évitait d'analyser était bien de l'amour. Du moins il l'interprétait comme ça et il ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait bien en parler pour savoir s'il ne se trompait pas. Rien que de voir la main de Sakura dans la sienne l'exaspéré au plus haut point. Et quand il vit le blond se pencher vers Sakura pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, posant une main sur ses hanches, il se tourna. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça.

Sakura avait remarqué. Pas Naruto. Mais ses derniers doutes venaient de s'envoler. Elle en était sure, Sasuke aimait Naruto. Et cela aussi fort qu'elle l'avait aimé dans le temps. Sakura ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu depuis qu'il était revenu. Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto, ce dernier ne comprenait rien, il regardait le dos de son camarade qui partait s'abriter à l'ombre sur une branche haute. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait quitter Naruto, Tsunade l'en avait défendu. Mais il ne supporterait pas de les suivre. Il ne pouvait pas.

Sakura pouffa. Elle allait profiter un peu de se pouvoir qu'elle avait sur Sasuke. Surtout elle allait en profiter pour voir si Naruto aimait plus les filles que les hommes. Cela en partie à cause non pas de l'affection qu'il lui portait mais plutôt du désintérêt qu'il avait eu avant de lui dire oui. Il avait prétexté avoir d'autres obligations. Mais une fois Sasuke dehors, plus libre de ses mouvements, alors lui avait plus de temps. Il lui avait dit oui, semblant aussi heureux que lorsqu'il l'avait dragué dans le temps. Et pourtant elle ressentait comme une mise à l'écart. Rien de bien grave. Cependant elle voulait creuser, voir plus loin. Elle aimait Naruto. Mais elle ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais autant qu'il l'avait aimé dans le temps. Sakura mêla ses doigts au siens, ramenant l'attention du garçon sur elle. Sakura aimait beaucoup Naruto, ça lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Pourtant au fond de son cœur elle avait déjà la sensation que son cœur ne serait pas sien. Et cela rien qu'au regard qu'il avait envers Sasuke et Jin. De l'affection, beaucoup de tendresse. De l'amour. Cela se voyait. Même s'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Elle en était pratiquement sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Son idylle avec Naruto n'avait pas durée à la joie de Sasuke. Il ne lui cacha d'ailleurs pas son changement d'humeur ou bien ne le vit pas. Ils s'étaient disputés assez violemment. Sakura lui avait jeté à la face qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Naruto n'avait jamais été plus loin que les baisers. Non pas qu'elle regrettait vraiment. Mais elle voyait que Jin et Sasuke étaient plus important. Il suffisait d'un signe, d'un pleur pour qu'il la laisse en plan. Et elle voulait qu'il réalise.

Sakura n'alla pas par quatre chemins. Elle parla à Sasuke, lui disant ce qu'elle supposait mais dont elle était pratiquement sur. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fut ténébreux quelques temps. Les autres filles ne lui parlaient plus. Déjà Hinata avait eu du mal à lui pardonner d'être sortie avec son Naruto. Encore là, Hinata l'ignorait. Elle et Ino avaient appris que Sakura tentait de pousser Naruto vers Sasuke. Depuis un moment elles l'avaient remarqués mais ce disait que s'était impossible. Sasuke avait finalement admis après diverses petites remarques de la part de la rosée. Elle lui avait demandé à nouveau pendant une pause repas entre deux bouchées et il avait émis son 'Hn' habituel. Il aimait Naruto, l'avouer à quelqu'un l'allégea d'un poids. Alors Sakura essaya de le conseiller. Mais l'Uchiha était borné. Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Et cela jusqu'au jour où elle l'invectiva que s'il n'agissait pas, Naruto finirait avec une autre fille.

Ce qui arriva. Et Sasuke devint une vraie ordure. Autant il était resté sympa lorsque s'était Sakura. Autant il ne cachait pas le lien particulier qui le lier au blond devant Hinata qui avait remplacée leur amie. Quand il avait vu Naruto tourné autour d'elle, il s'était rembruni. Quand il l'avait vu l'a touché d'un peu trop près, sa main avait attrapé son manche de katana inconsciemment.

Et Sakura essayait toujours de les mettre ensemble. Les filles se montèrent contre elle, connues ou non de la rosée, mais elle tint bon, n'en touchant mot à personne. Aucune d'elles ne connaissaient Naruto et Sasuke comme elle-même. Personne. Hinata et Naruto étaient ensemble depuis un bon moment. Sasuke ne parlait pratiquement plus qu'à son fils et boudait le blond, n'accordant même pas un regard à la brunette lorsqu'elle venait chez eux. Le pire était quand Naruto l'embrassait. Sakura voyait très bien la tempête sous le calme apparent du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis son enfance.

Bien des jours passèrent. Sakura essayait de remonter le moral de Sasuke qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Naruto riait sans se rendre compte, à l'évidence, du malaise dans cette partite du groupe. Ils fêtaient un anniversaire, l'ambiance était de la partie. Sakura essaya encore de rapprocher les deux garçons, et lorsque Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le cou pour brailler comme à son habitude, elle se sentit utile. Vraiment utile. C'est ce jour là que les filles la prirent dans un coin, elle pleura. Après tout elle les aimait toujours autant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si ils se préféraient l'un l'autre. S'était comme ça. Hinata partie, Ino resta. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie depuis si longtemps. Et en voyant ses larmes elle avait compris que Sakura prenait énormément sur elle-même pour faire avancer le destin. Après tout, elle avait vu les yeux de Sasuke lorsque le blond avait passé son bras autour de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est Jin qui l'avança vraiment. Il se mit à parler. Et très vite il appela Sasuke papa. Le problème était qu'il appela aussi Naruto comme ça. Et le jour où il le fit, Naruto le tenait dans ses bras pour se chamailler avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude. L'entendre dire ça le fit pleurer. Pas tout de suite. D'abord il avait eu les yeux plus grands que tout. Puis il avait bégayé en lui demandant de répéter. Et lorsque l'enfant l'avait fait, sa lèvre avait tremblé, il s'était senti faible, ses larmes avaient roulées alors qu'il s'était mis à rire de manière un peu hystérique. Beaucoup trop de joie en une fois. Sasuke les avaient retrouvé ensemble dans le salon. L'un pleurant, l'autre un peu perdu et essayant de calmer l'adulte. Cela avait fait sourire Sasuke, il avait ensuite voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto resta sans voix. jusqu'au moment où Sasuke prit Jin dans ses bras pour lui faire quitter la pièce. Le garçon se tourna vers Naruto par-dessus l'épaule de son père et l'appela papa plus d'une fois.

Sasuke s'était arrêté. Naruto avait versé à nouveau des larmes en souriant à pleines dents. Il n'avait pas vu l'expression perplexe de son meilleur ami. Jin avait tendu les bras et le blond était venu le prendre pour l'embrasser sur le front. Quelques jours plus tard, Naruto revint à l'appartement avec sur la joue une trace de main bien rouge. Il avait rompu avec Hinata. Cela avait fait tellement plaisir à Sasuke même si la marque avait réveillé son envie d'homicide volontaire. Surtout que Naruto avait perdu son sourire. Une mission vient à point. Il voulait être seul. Réfléchir.

Quand il en revint s'était un soir de lune noire. Il entra dans l'appartement, se déchaussa d'un air un peu las mais mécanique. Il cachait sa panique. Il s'était décidé. Pendant cette mission Naruto avait pu se défouler. Il avait été blessé aussi, mais cela ne l'inquiéter pas outre mesure. Le silence était là, si prenant et angoissant. Sans un bruit il alla dans le salon, ne pouvant entrer dans la chambre sans craindre de les réveiller. Il prit place sur le canapé et regarda par la fenêtre le temps s'écouler si lentement. Un pas se fit entendre. Sasuke se retrouva devant lui, il regardait les endroits où ses vêtements avaient subis des dégâts, vérifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune blessure mortelle, même si ses yeux semblaient s'en fiche éperdument. Sasuke était comme ça, prévenant mais discrètement.

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Et puis Naruto tendit la main vers le brun. Ce dernier la regarda, ne sachant comment interpréter le geste, il l'attrapa et il se sentit attirer en avant. Tombant à genoux, la douleur ne lui fit rien. Le baiser de Naruto l'avait mené ailleurs. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, après des mois. Naruto n'embrassait pas avec la langue. Alors lui le fit. Il comprit à la maladresse de son compagnon qu'il n'y était pas vraiment habitué, Sakura ne le lui avait pas fait souvent et le blond ne l'avait jamais fait de lui-même il le savait pour avoir toujours regardait en coin chacun des baisers dans l'espoir de tuer à distance celle qu'il avait dans les bras. Il y avait une sorte de tristesse dans son baiser alors lorsque leurs lèvres se descellèrent, Sasuke murmura :

-Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas.

-Je le veux.

-Alors pourquoi….pourquoi comme ça.

-Parce que je sais que ça va être dur, pour moi, pour toi, pour Jin.

-Rien n'a jamais été simple pour nous hu ?

-Jamais.

-T'en fais pas Usuratonkachi, je resterais là…près de toi.

-…moi aussi Teme. Ça a été ma première longue mission depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi et à lui. Personne d'autre.

Naruto semblait regretter cela. Le fait de n'avoir pu s'opter de la tête l'image de son meilleur ami et de son enfant. Pourtant il souriait, faiblement, mais il souriait. Sasuke mit sa main sur la joue du blond qui entrouvrit les yeux pour la regarder puis remonter jusqu'aux siens. Beaucoup trop d'insécurité qu'il avait envie d'annihiler. Il l'aimait tellement cet être qui l'avait cherché toute sa vie.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

-…

Naruto avait ouvert la bouche, un peu surpris de cette déclaration. Et Sasuke s'approcha de ses lèvres, mais Naruto posa un doigt sur les siennes, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sasuke sentait le souffle chaud contre sa peau, la chaleur de son doigt sur ses lèvres humides et un peu froide. Il le vit commencé à fermer les yeux, il fit de même.

-Moi aussi Sasuke je t'aime. Beaucoup trop.

-Non. Jamais assez.

Sasuke reprit possession de ses lèvres, Naruto n'était pas contre même s'il semblait extenué. Il se laissa guider par Sasuke qui avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine même si ça avait été avec une femme. Pour atténuer leurs gémissements ils partirent sous une douche brûlante où ils s'unirent en prenant le temps de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Quand Sakura vint quelques jours plus tard pour lui rappeler qu'il devait un rapport à Tsunade, elle entra après que Naruto lui eut ouvert. Elle alla dans le salon et le trouva en train d'écrire, assis au sol, tenant entre ses bras Sasuke endormit. Son clone qui lui avait ouvert s'estompa.

-Alors ça y est ?

-Oui.

-Félicitation.

-Hm.

-…un problème Naruto ?

-Non. Pas vraiment. Tu viens pour ?

-Le rapport. Tu n'es pas encore passé le rendre.

-Ah oui. Je termine de l'écrire.

-Où est Jin ?

-Iruka est venu tout à l'heure. Il a voulu repartir avec lui alors ils sont allés au parc pas très loin d'ici.

-Ok. Tu es sur que ça va Naruto ?

-Oui.

-….

Les yeux de Sakura glissèrent vers Sasuke. Elle pensait, à raison, que Naruto ne lui en disait pas plus de peur que Sasuke ne les entende. Le brun avait entrouvert les yeux, l'air lointain. Elle l'aurait pensé plus heureux. Mais non. Lui aussi devait avoir remarqué cette ombre sur le visage de Naruto. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce qui le rageait le plus était que le blond ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il bougea lentement les yeux sur Sakura, elle y vit une petite lueur de vie tout de même, chose qui n'avait pratiquement jamais existé dans les orbes noirs. Sur un geste de salut elle le prévint qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Sasuke en discuta avec Sakura, mais avant ça il eut une mission et du temps passa encore. Son coéquipier fut son amant. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas vraiment du sort de l'un et l'autre pendant cette mission, après tout ils avaient un bon niveau et de la jugeote. Seul un regard en coin suffisait de temps à autre pour se rassurer. Quand ils rentrèrent à Konoha, ils récupérèrent Jin qui était chez Iruka.

Petit à petit leur relation fut mise a jour. Ils en surprirent plus d'un, en dégoûtèrent d'autres. Mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près, il avait subit pire que des regards dans leurs vies. Alors ils continuèrent sans se préoccuper de ça. Le sourire et la bonne humeur de Naruto revinrent vite, même si parfois il se tenait seul dans un coin et pensif. Dans ces moments là, Jin arrivait toujours à le dérider. Et les relations avec toutes leurs connaissances redevinrent ce qu'elles étaient dans le temps, cela dès qu'ils comprirent que l'un et l'autre s'aimaient réellement. Hinata avait toujours du mal, Néji en voulait un peu aux deux jeunes hommes. Mais le temps passant, cela s'améliora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'été était arrivé rapidement. Une petite fête de quartier s'était faite près de chez eux. Ils y allèrent. La foule était présente, les rires, les chants. L'atmosphère était plus que joyeuse et Naruto n'avait de cesse de regarder vers Jin qui gambadait un peu partout. L'enfant allait bientôt avoir deux ans. Le temps passait si vite. Naruto l'attrapa alors qu'il allait dépasser un couple qui se tenait par le bras.

-Naruto laisse Jin tranquille.

-Mais il va se perdre dans cette foule. Si je le mets sur mes épaules au moins…

-Mais non. Jin tu tiens la main de papa ou de euh…

-Papa ?

-Euh ouais.

Sasuke sembla enfin comprendre la gêne de Naruto quand il vit le regard si triste qu'il leva sur l'enfant tout sourire qui mit sa main dans celle du blond. Naruto n'en avait pas et n'en aurait sans doute pas à moins qu'il ne le quitte. Et même si Naruto s'occupait parfaitement de Jin, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était pas de lui. Comprendre cela le fit s'arrêter au beau milieu du passage. Et Naruto qui se tournait vers lui avec un sourire qui ne valait en rien ceux qu'il lui faisait dans le temps confirma ses doutes. Mais comment pouvait-il lui demander confirmation ? Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il pouvait lancer comme ça. Sakura apparue près de lui, regardant dans la même direction et faisant un signe au blond en lui souriant. Il le lui rendit avant de disparaître un instant près d'un stand de friandise.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as compris Sasuke.

-…..tu avais compris depuis quand ?

-Depuis que vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Naruto n'aurait jamais penser aimer un homme. Encore moins son meilleur ami. Mais il t'aime assez pour mettre de coté une vie plus…'normale' même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon terme.

-….qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

-….j'ai peut être une solution. Ça fait des mois que je cherche puisque j'en étais arriver à cette conclusion. Mais pour ça il faut s'assurer que le problème est bien celui là.

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non. Il est resté silencieux sur ce qu'il a en tête. Nous lui en parlerons après la fête, il vaut mieux non ?

-Sans doute.

-Essais de lui remonter le moral, je vais m'occuper de Jin ok ?

-Merci.

Les deux compagnons partirent retrouver Naruto et Jin, chacun ayant deux glaces pilées dans les mains. L'enfant accouru jusqu'à Sakura et Sasuke en riant, leur tendant les deux glaces. Puis il retourna vers Naruto qui lui en confia une. Sakura salua le blond qui avait toujours un œil sur le petit qui tournait dans tous le sens. Quand ils eurent fini les glace, elle attrapa Jin et lui demanda si il voulait aller se promener avec elle. Il adorait Sakura, si différente des autres femmes qui ne tenaient pas tête à ses parents. Il accepta en tendant les bras et le couple se retrouva seul après que Naruto eut fait plus d'une fois un signe à l'enfant qui s'éloignait.

-Tu le couvres trop.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas ce que s'était trop puisque moi je n'ai rien eu.

-Et ben c'est ce que tu fais. Oh et puis peu importe.

-…tu capitules vite pour une fois. Quel est le problème ?

-Qui te dis qu'il y a un problème ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Je finis par te connaître avec le temps.

-Hn. Sakura veut nous parler après la petite fête.

-Ah oui mais pourquoi ? quelque chose de grave ?

-Non. Elle a remarqué c'est tout.

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Pfff.

Sasuke tourna la tête de coté et le regarda longuement. Il avait envie de lui dire mais ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que Sakura leurs réservait après tout. Il garda le silence et le blond prit sa glace qui fondait. Sasuke n'aimait pas les choses sucrées, alors il l'aida à finir. Le silence s'était instauré entre eux, la foule continuait de marcher et de parler, au loin ils entendirent des pétards. Autour d'eux il y avait tant de vie. Des gamins se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, insouciants. Konoha était vraiment un village de paix. La tête de Naruto se cala contre son épaule. Les yeux de Sasuke revinrent vers lui et quand le blond bougea un peu, suivant la course des enfants, il vit clairement cette douleur dans le fond de ses prunelles. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, sans doute que l'un de ses rêves avait aussi été d'en avoir une grande. Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit.

-C'est de ça dont veut nous parler Sakura.

-Ça ? Naruto bougea la tête pour lever les yeux vers lui et en voyant l'air du brun, il se redressa carrément. Sasuke ?

-De cet air que tu as depuis que l'on est ensemble.

-L'air que j'ai ? quel air ?

-…je sais que tu m'aimes. Naruto prit un peu de couleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il le lui disait, lui montrant ainsi que s'était encore vrai. Mais je sais aussi que…

-Naruto ! Sasuke !

-Ne ?

Naruto tourna la tête, voyant arriver Sakura avec Jin sur les épaules, il portait un masque d'anbus et agitait les bras dans leur direction. Sasuke leva la main pour faire signe à son enfant et il avait un petit sourire, mais l'expression qu'il avait eue en étant coupé n'avait pas plu à Naruto. Beaucoup trop préoccupé. Et dans ces moments là, il n'arrivait pas à deviner les pensées du brun. Sakura rentra avec eux, continuant de porter Jin qui finit par s'endormir sur le chemin du retour. En arrivant Sasuke le prit pour le coucher sous le regard de Naruto qui était resté à la porte de la chambre. Sakura alla dans le salon où le blond finit par la rejoindre en amenant des boissons fraîches.

Moulé dans son débardeur noir, il avait vraiment de l'allure. Il changeait vraiment du garnement qu'il avait été. Il s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et au contraire de son habitude, Sasuke ne se glissa pas derrière lui mais face à lui. Et Naruto comprit qu'il allait enfin savoir de quoi il en retournait. Sakura profitait de sa dernière gorgée, puis leva des yeux vifs sur lui. Sasuke ferma les siens un instant avant de les rouvrir à peine, contemplant le vide du sol en face de lui. Naruto n'aimait pas ça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? vous allez parler oui ? vous commencez à m'inquiéter.

-Je sais que tu aimes Sasuke, Naruto. Plus que tout.

-Et alors ? où est le problème ?

Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, il voulait la voir bouger les lèvres plus vite pour comprendre le malaise. Et Sasuke qui ne disait toujours rien, ayant juste levé ses anthracites vers lui dans un regard un peu triste et désolé. L'imagination de Naruto faisait des bonds, qu'avaient-ils fait pour avoir cet air si solennel. Il priait pour que Sasuke ne l'ait pas trompé avec Sakura. Son poing se sera alors que son cœur était traversé de part en part par la jalousie. S'était bien la première fois. Jamais il ne s'en était inquiété avant. Et toutes ces pensées lui étaient venues en quelques secondes. Sakura posa son verre et reprit, toujours avec se regard transperçant.

-Je vous ai observé tout les deux. Des jours entiers. Je voulais être sur que vous vous aimiez. Et puis vous êtes enfin sortis ensemble. Et là, j'ai remarqué autre chose. Ça te concerne Naruto.

-Moi ? quoi donc ?

-Oui toi. Sasuke en a déjà un, c'est peut être pour ça que je ne vois pas ce besoin chez lui.

-Hein ?

-Les enfants Usuratonkachi. Elle te dit que tu souhaites des enfants.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus, il retournait la phrase de Sasuke dans sa tête sans pouvoir le regarder et portait son regard sur Sakura. Ça face d'incompréhension était devenu sérieuse. Ainsi ils avaient vu. Il n'avait pas réussi à le cacher. Cela le gêner, mais en même temps il avait en face de lui ses plus proches amis, sa famille.

-Hahaha. Zut, je croyais que vous le verriez pas.

-Et quand comptais tu me le dire Dobe ? la voix de Sasuke était agacée.

-Jamais.

-COMMENT…

-Jin dors. Sasuke se calma instantanément et se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

-Comment ça jamais !

-Parce que je ne veux que toi. Aucun ni aucune autre. Naruto était tout rouge mais soutenait le regard de l'Uchiha sans brancher. C'est pour cela que je doutais au départ et que j'ai mis du temps à me décider.

-Tu veux donc des enfants.

-Comme tout le monde Sasuke. Mais entre homme c'est impossible. Et jamais je ne te tromperais. Même pour ça. Jin est mon fils après tout, alors ce n'est pas grave.

-…ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave avec ces yeux là Usuratonkachi.

-Désolé Sasuke.

Naruto essaya de sourire mais il n'arrivait plus vraiment à feindre. Il sentait des larmes au bord des yeux et se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se laisser aller. Sakura toussota un peu, ce qui fit que les deux regards se portèrent sur elle. Elle souriait, l'air heureuse et cela fit mal à Naruto qu'elle se réjouisse ainsi. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parle et alors il explosa de joie.

-J'ai une solution pour vous deux.

-Hein ?

-Oui. Vous pourrez avoir des enfants.

-Tu nous expliques ? Sasuke s'était redressé et semblait intéressé comme il ne l'était habituellement jamais.

-Ça fait un moment que je te vois te morfondre. Toujours en regardant des enfants. J'ai vite compris et j'en ai parlé à Ino. Elle en est arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

-Tu en as parlé à Ino ?!

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle tiendra sa langue.

-Sur quoi Sakura ? Naruto trépignait à moitié sur son siége.

-Sur la solution que je vous ais trouvé. Après tout je sais que lorsque tu es sérieux tu es aussi fidèle qu'un chien Inuzuka à son maître.

-Tu me compares à un chien.

-Héhéhé, faut bien que je place ma jalousie quelque part. Bref, j'ai décidé de chercher des solutions pour vous deux. Je n'ais pas envi que vous soyez malheureux en vous séparant pour quelque chose comme ça. Ni pour rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Et comme c'est un domaine qui rentre dans mes compétences, je me suis mise à lire tout ce qui me tombait dans les mains.

-Et ? et ?

-Et j'ai trouvé.

-Yattaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Naruto sauta au cou de Sasuke qui continua de regarder Sakura sans trop y croire. Il voulait d'abord entendre la suite avant de se réjouir. Mais le blond gigotait dans tous les sens, l'agrippant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Le bras du brun passa derrière ses épaules et il le stoppa. Il enjoignit Sakura à continuer d'un mouvement de tête et Naruto remarqua enfin son calme. Cela lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait peut être pas facile.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça Sasuke. Je ne vais pas implanter votre sperme dans une femme ni vous transformez en celle qui tombera enceinte. Hahahaha tu t'imagines, Sasuke, avec un ventre rond ? hahahahaha.

-Hahahahaha.

-Naruto !

-Hahahaha…pard…on hahahaha.

-Hmpf. Sakura !

-Ouiii hihihi hou hou hou. Elle reprit son calme en respirant un bon coup. Bon en fait, pour vous deux j'ai bravé quelques interdit.

-Des interdits ? tu veux dire que tu es allé fouiné dans la salle où sont entreposés tous les rouleaux de techniques interdites ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Une vieille histoire. Mais tu as le droit d'y aller ?

-Non. Justement. J'y suis entrée quand l'Hokage était partie pour une réunion de Kage il y a un moment. J'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé. Ça m'a prit du temps et j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour ça.

-Et tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Et bien je me suis demandé comment ça se passer lorsqu'il y avait des alliances entre clan mais que la femme ou l'homme était stérile. Cela ruinait le pacte. Et il y a bien eu une technique d'inventée. Et plus intéressant, elle a été améliorée pour être appliquée aux hommes uniquement du moins je n'ai trouvé aucune base féminine.

-Quoi ?

-Tais toi baka.

-Oh ça va, t'entends ce qu'elle dit aussi.

-Justement tais toi. Continue.

-Hum, alors des fois il y avait des alliances entre clan. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait que des mâles dans la même génération et qu'il ne pouvait en mettre que deux ensembles. Alors pour être sur de sceller l'alliance, il fallait un enfant des deux sangs. Impossible pour deux hommes. Mais il y a femme qui résolu le problème. Il faut mettre dans une première poche à peine plus grande qu'une bourse la semence des deux hommes. Une fois fais elles se mélangeaient. Il y avait deux résultats, l'un devenait une sorte d'ovule et l'autre la fécondait. Ainsi le cycle normal était en quelque sorte respecté. C'est donc a force de manipulation qu'elle a réussit a trouvé une technique pour se 'créer' si j'ose dire une ovule…Me regarde pas comme ça Naruto, je vais passé les explications. Bref ce sera possible.

-Et qui portera l'enfant ?

-Très bonne question sasuke, je ne l'ai pas dit. Cette technique est délicate et très dure. Personne ne le portera. En fait la poche à partir de là s'agrandit et sert de ventre. C'est un peu comme une plante. Elle se suffit à elle-même jusqu'à l'éclosion si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il suffit juste de mettre à sa disposition une salle chaude et propre. Tout se passe le plus naturellement du monde. Mais je te rassure Naruto me regarde pas indigné comme ça, je savais que ça te plairait pas cette idée. Enfin. L'enfant ne verra pas la différence, ce sera exactement comme être dans une femme.

-Mais pour ce nourrir ?

-Oh, ça c'est à l'éleveur de s'en occuper.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles comme une botaniste là.

-Héhéhé. vous en faites pas, je contrôlerais tout. Ensuite j'ai une petite amélioration à apporter à tout cela. Je prendrais vos spermes…hahahaha pas la peine de rougir pour ça les mecs. Bon donc j'aurais peu de temps pour agir mais je pourrais le faire. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour les mélanger une première fois. Il reste à voir si sa marchera ensuite, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. Cette technique a été utilisée quelques fois. Je ne vous dirais pas pour quels clans. Mais j'ai lu les rapports et c'est faisable.

-Et il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

-Non. Aucune dégénérescence recensée. Sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé.

-Baa-chan est au courant ?

-Non.

-Il faut la mettre au courant.

Naruto la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle chercha du soutien chez Sasuke mais ce dernier regardait son amant. Enfin il y voyait cette volonté qui lui avait tant manquée. Sasuke pressa l'épaule de Naruto qu'il n'avait pas lâché et le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres de plus en plus large.

-Tu es sur que tu veux lui en parler Usuratonkachi ?

-Je…ce sera assez lourd à faire non ?

-Oui.

-Et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense être trompée ni par toi ni par moi. Pas de nous. Et je sais qu'elle ne porte pas encore Sasuke dans son cœur. Je vais aller lui parler.

-On va aller lui parler Dobe.

-Je vais vous laisser. On se retrouve demain au lieu de rendez vous habituel ok ?

Pour seule réponse Naruto se leva et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras à l'en briser. Il était tellement heureux de cette nouvelle. Et Sasuke ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Quand ils refermèrent la porte sur elle, Naruto se retourna sur Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux, tellement content d'avoir des amis si proches qu'ils avaient remarqués son état, son besoin. Les mains de Sasuke se promenèrent sur son corps et il embrassa Naruto. Ce dernier passa ses mains sur sa nuque et ils allèrent continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer dans le salon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto était intenable. Depuis qu'il était debout il bougeait dans tous les sens. Sasuke avait préféré lui prendre Jin des bras et l'amena chez Iruka qui ne put s'en occuper car il avait des cours à donner. Alors ils allèrent chez Kakashi qui était le plus près de où ils étaient. Leur sensei regarda le gamin d'un œil las mais le prit dans ses bras et le hissa sur ses épaules. Perdu à moitié dans la chevelure en fouillis, le rire du garçonnet s'éleva. Alors le trio reparti.

Tsunade les prit entre deux réunions car elle ne les attendait pas. Naruto dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre devant son bureau et elle regardait Sakura, n'ayant rien comprit ou presque au charabia du blond. Sakura se passa une main au front, même elle n'avait pratiquement rien comprit à ce qu'il avait dit d'une traite. Elle s'avança au devant de ses deux coéquipiers et maintint le regard de la cinquième qui la transperçait.

-De ce que j'ai compris il veut un enfant.

-Oui.

-Entre deux hommes ça va être dur huhuhu.

-Pas avec la technique interdite que j'ai trouvé.

-…tu es allé dans la réserve sans mon autorisation Sakura. c'est un acte de trahison tu le sais.

-Et je sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ces deux là Hokage sama.

-J'avais remarqué. L'un l'autre, vous faites toujours n'importe quoi pour celui qui on a besoin. Donc tu es tombé sur des écrits intéressants ?

-Oui. Puis je expliquer ce que j'y ai vu ?

-Tu comptes le faire ?

-Avec votre accord Baa-chan !!!! Naruto était sorti du dos de Sakura et Tsunade pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'envie, le besoin. Tout dépendait d'elle.

-Explique moi Sakura, peut être que je connais cette technique après tout. Mais je te préviens, plus jamais tu n'y iras. Ta punition serait bien pire que celle dont tu écoperas en sortant de ce bureau.

Sakura ne flancha pas, elle lui expliqua en détail tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans ces papiers. Elles discutèrent longuement de l'interdit qui se basait sur un problème déontologique mais aussi sur le fait que les alliances créaient des descendances entre clans puissants. Et trop de puissance n'était pas bonne. Sasuke se doutait que si Néji lui était un lointain cousin, c'est que ça pouvait venir de là, d'une déviation dans la branche. Et le regard qu'elle lança à la fin des explications de Sakura aux groupes n'était pas des plus aimables. Mais elle soupira en se frottant le crâne.

-Que personnes ne sachent d'où viendront les enfants.

-MERCI BAA-CHAN !!! Naruto se jeta au cou de la cinquième en riant et en la serrant fort contre lui. Il la dépassait à présent d'une bonne tête.

-Hm. Mais je vous préviens. Cette technique ne marche pas à tous les coups. Il faut parfois plusieurs essais pour y arriver.

-Mais de ce que vous en savez, les enfant naissent-ils normaux ?

-Oui.

Naruto flottait sur son nuage. Il courut à Sasuke en riant comme un idiot et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser encore et encore, ce qui arracha un sourire à Tsunade. S'était la première fois que Sasuke la voyait sourire, et elle était tout de suite beaucoup plus sympathique. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et récupéra une clé sur un trousseau et la confia à Sakura.

-Je te prête mon atelier et en tant que mon élève j'entends à ce que tu ne me déçoives pas.

-Merci Tsunade sama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura avait tout mis en place et fais quelques tests sur des animaux. Ça avait marché. Alors après accord de Tsunade et plusieurs mois d'étude, elle se lança dans ses manipulations. Tsunade lui avait fournis un lieu de recherche plus grand dans une tour d'un bâtiment. Il comportait les pièces dont la rosée avait besoin pour mener à bien l'expérience à échelle humaine.

La première fois rata. La poche se brisa avant l'heure. Et le blond cacha sa déception derrière un sourire en disant qu'il fallait recommencer mais sa main avait écrasé celle de Sasuke qui n'avait rien dit. Sakura s'y attela, le temps passait. Elle n'allait plus en mission, restant concentré sur ce travail là. Eux y aller encore, et le moral de Naruto baissait à chaque fois que ça raté. Jusqu'au cinquième essais. Deux poches passèrent le stade des trois mois, alors que les autres s'étaient brisées ou défraîchis avant, à l'identique des premiers essais. Sakura le leur annonça en gardant une mine grave jusqu'au bout, Naruto ne lui en voulut pas, le plaisir n'en était que décuplé. Il insista pour en voir le résultat. Elle refusa dans un premier temps, mais plus rien ne semblait pouvoir abattre Naruto. Ils étaient dans leur vingtième année, leur fils aurait bientôt quatre ans, tous allaient bien et ils avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux. Le rire du blond était à présent tout les temps à l'ordre du jour.

Et cela s'amplifia. Parfois, surtout avant les missions, ils venaient tout deux voir les deux poches grandir derrière la seule petite vitre de la pièce. Un matin où ils y vinrent, Sakura s'accapara Sasuke pour lui parler seule à seul. Elle voulait discuter discrètement d'un service qu'elle voulait qu'il lui rende durant la mission. Il écoutait. Naruto était resté devant la petite fenêtre et tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle lui offrit un sourire, un sourire qu'il avait tellement attendu. Il voulait tout dire. Il se glissa dans la pièce où il faisait chaud et bon, le silence l'enveloppait interrompu par le rythme des battements de leurs cœurs sur la machine près du mur. Naruto alla jusqu'aux poches et se planta face à elles.

Elles étaient immobiles. Il fixa un moment les sortes de cordon ombilical qui permettaient à la rosée de les nourrir, il essayaient de deviner derrière la couleur un peu chaire une courbe. Mais il n'y avait rien. Doucement, avec peur et appréhension il porta la main sur l'un d'eux. C'était chaud, un peu humide comme transpirant. Ça avait l'air solide et pourtant si fragile. Leurs tailles n'étaient pas encore maximum, mais les poches étaient tout de même assez grande, imposante. Il porta à chacune l'une de ses mains. Cette douce chaleur l'envahissait, il ferma à demi les paupières, un fin sourire s'étala sur sa face. Il était si heureux de ce qui était en train de se faire. Devant lui il y avait une part de sa chair et de celle de son amant. Une preuve qu'il s'aimait plus que tout. Naruto avança sa tête entre les deux poches et dans un souffle il laissa sa voix sortir du plus profond de son âme, chargée d'émotion. Il avait l'impression d'exhaler de bonheur, c'était tellement bien et il la partagea avec eux.

-On ne sait pas encore ce que vous êtes…fille…garçon…peu importe. Soyez sur d'une chose, quoi que vous soyez, qui que vous deveniez, on sera là pour vous deux.

-…

-Je vous aime déjà et je ne vous abandonnerais pas facilement croyez moi.

La poche de gauche lui donna un petit coup dans le creux de sa paume. Naruto était plus que surpris, cela se lisait clairement sur sa face, et puis il se mit à rire, pas trop fort, un peu de manière hystérique alors que ses yeux se fermaient pratiquement de bonheur. Qu'est ce que s'était bon de sentir ainsi la vie et le bonheur. Il en pleurait de joie. Et dans son autre paume il sentit des mouvements. Ils bougeaient.

-Ne nous lâchez pas maintenant, nous serons bientôt de retour.

Naruto posa son front un instant sur chaque poche, murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour tout autre. Il finissait juste quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux autres. Sakura lui offrait un magnifique sourire et elle entra, lui la dépassa et se fourra dans les bras de Sasuke qui le réceptionnèrent. Il lui attrapa à pleines mains les joues et l'embrassa. Plus qu'à tout autre il voulait lui montrer ô combien il était heureux. Son sourire était magnifique et Sasuke effaça les traces de larmes qu'il portait encore avant de le lui rendre. Son rire raisonna, si éclatant et chaud.

-Et bien ils te reconnaissent déjà. Regarde ça, tu ris et ils bougent.

-Sakura…

-Hm ?

Mais Naruto ne pus dire plus. Il alla à grand pas vers elle, à moitié souriant, à moitié sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, alors qu'elle était en train de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop déranger les poches. Mais tout était en place. Elle dut lever la tête quand il se planta devant lui et il l'attrapa. D'abord il l'embrassa sur le front plusieurs fois avant de faire de même sur ses joues. Il l'aimait elle aussi et il était décidé à lui montrer. Ce fut Sasuke qui le tira en arrière après un moment, l'air vexé qu'il puisse l'embrassait plus que lui. Sakura se mit à rire, heureuse de leur être à ce point utile. Naruto embrassait de nouveau Sasuke et ce dernier ce prêtait au jeu avec joie. Ce rire stoppa à Naruto qui souriait, ce sourire qui leur donnait de la force à tous dans les pire moment. Il avait passé son bras autour de Sasuke et il l'attrapa elle aussi puis il les resserra tout contre lui en glissant sa frimousse entre eux deux.

-Je suis tellement heureux de vous connaître. Je vous aime tellement.

-On t'aime aussi Naruto.

-Hn.

-Aujourd'hui elle ne regrettait plus du tout cette drôle de réunification qu'avait suivi le groupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-IRUKA SENSEIIIIIII

-….

-IRUKAAAAAAAA SENSEIIIIEUUUUUU

-J'arrive ! une minute !

La porte du sensei s'ouvrit lentement. L'homme qui les avait eu à l'académie était en pyjama et l'air de mauvais poil. Il se frottait un œil d'une main, gardant l'autre sur sa hanche, l'air réprobateur devant un réveil si matinal.

-Naruto ? Sasuke ?

-C'est ce soir Sensei ! ce soir !

-Ce matin Dobe.

-Hein ?

Iruka regardait alternativement le blond pendu à son col qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler à la mort sa joie alors que son compagnon avait les bras croisés et avait l'air ennuyé à mourir. Naruto trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, alors Sasuke l'attira à lui, en l'attrapant par son tee shirt. Cela ne calma pas Naruto qui s'en dépêtra pour lui lancer des sourires magnifiques en riant à moitié.

-La naissance ! ce soir ! gardez Jin s'il vous plaît. Il dort à la maison, il est avec un clone pour le moment. Voilà les clés. Merci !

-Mais s'il y a un clone à quoi je sers ?

-Cet imbécile n'est pas sur de pouvoir rester concentrer assez longtemps lorsqu'il les aura dans les bras.

-Oh ça va Teme !

-Pfff qui est l'idiot qui…

-Et toi ! Môssieur Sasuke qui ne peut toujours pas faire de Kage bushin ! tes yeux te servent à quoi !

-Mais je te copie quand je veux Usuratonkachi !

-Bien sur c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Teme !

-Euh…ils n'allaient pas naître ?

-HE ! c'est vrai ! MERCI SENSEI !!!!

Naruto lui sauta dessus le serra de toute ses forces, continuant de rire de bonheur puis se retourna aussi vite et attrapa le bras de son comparse pour le traîner à sa suite le faisant jurer de le lâcher sous le regard des rares passants. Mais le blond n'écoutait pas, son cœur lui battait aux oreilles, son esprit s'était focalisé sur la destination et tout le reste était blanc. Sasuke s'esquiva en se transposant un poil plus loin et se mit à courir, mains lui aussi en arrière pour mieux fendre le vent.

Sakura les avait fait appelé, et les deux hommes couraient à en perdre haleine, n'ayant jamais été aussi vite dans les ruelles du village. Ils finirent pas sauter sur les toits pour raccourcir encore le chemin et diminuer les obstacles. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'embrasure de la porte et se bloquèrent l'un l'autre. Sakura s'était retournée et avait lâché un carnet qu'elle ramassa en grommelant avant de les rejoindre. Elle attrapa à chacun un bras alors qu'ils s'insultaient pour passer et les tira vers l'intérieur.

-Je vous ai dit de vous presser mais tout de même, vous aviez le temps.

-C'est pour…uuuff….bientôt ?

-Oui. Suivez moi. Naruto tu as intérêt à rester calme sinon je dirais à Sasuke de t'assommer.

-Oui Sakura ! tout ce que tu veux Sakura.

-Appelles moi maître.

-Oui maître !

-Bon tu as fini de jouer Sakura ?

-Héhé je peux en profiter un peu non ? bon suivez moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce ou il y avait les deux poches si semblables à de la chaire humaine. Rien ne semblait avoir changer, et Naruto s'en approcha mi craintif, mi curieux, puis posa sa main sur l'une des poches où il sentit un mouvement. Tout était comme d'habitude. Naruto se retourna désespérer vers la rosée.

-Mais Sakuraaaa…

-Ils vont sortir. C'est pour ce soir je te dis. J'ai tout vérifié trois fois avant de vous appeler. Arrête d'être impatient comme ça. Où est Jin ?

-Iruka s'en occupe. Comment vont-il naître ? Sasuke s'était assis de manière décontractée et regardait Naruto qui s'agitait autour des poches.

-D'après les écrits, la poche se brise doucement et il faudra que je plonge les mains à l'intérieur.

-Hn.

-Sa…Sakura ?

-Oui. Elle se retourna vers Naruto qui regardait la poche qu'il avait touché un instant auparavant et dont un petit jet s'échappait.

-Alors il pissait pas ?

-….kyyyyaaa c'est parti ! baka tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ! va t'asseoir que je m'occupe de lui ! allez !!

Naruto obéit sans rien dire de plus, il alla jusqu'au siège près de Sasuke qui avait croisé les jambes d'un air un peu impatient. Naruto s'empara de l'une de ses mains et la serra à la casser comme si s'était lui qui accouchait. A la limite il aurait pu pousser des cris de douleurs si il ne retenait sa respiration au point d'être tout rouge. Cela amusa un temps Sasuke qui avait déjà vécu un accouchement. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche cependant, se rappelant son état lorsqu'il avait vu son fils sortir d'entre les jambes de Kami. Naruto virait entre le vert et le rouge, alors le brun regarda Sakura qui venait d'enfoncer ses mains dans la poche qui dégoulinait d'eau et dont elle retira un enfant. Il disparut de leur vue et elle s'occupa de le laver. Un cri s'éleva, surpuissant après celui de la claque qu'elle lui avait donnée et Naruto sembla horrifié. L'enfant était apparemment viable et son angoisse s'envola. Naruto donnait l'impression de ne plus appartenir au même monde. Il fixait le dos de la rosée et ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, bouche entrouverte et la main qui l'enserrait à présent tremblante.

-L'heure ?

La voix de Sakura sonna comme un ordre auquel Sasuke répondit de bonne grâce après avoir lever les yeux vers le dessus de la porte qui supportait un petit cadran. Dehors il faisait nuit noire ou presque, une fine couleur bleu nuit pouvait être distinguée.

-Trois heures trente trois.

-Ok.

Sakura se retourna, tenant dans ses bras un petit être emmitouflé dans une couverture. Elle alla jusqu'à eux précautionneusement et offrit un magnifique sourire au couple. Elle tendit les bras doucement, Naruto lâcha enfin Sasuke et tendit les bras.

-Félicitation. Vous avez un garçon.

-Un garçon…

Naruto avait murmuré cela d'une voix blanche et regarda dans ses bras l'être si petit, si frêle. Sasuke lui découvrit un peu la face et un petit visage poupin se révéla. Les joues un peu rouges, les cheveux noirs encore humides. Naruto était sans voix devant cet être nouveau. Sasuke se pencha un peu plus, mêlant ses mèches à celles de Naruto, regardant celui qui était aussi son enfant. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux, semblable à ceux de Sasuke mais dans les iris étaient aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été.

-Il a ta couleur d'yeux.

-Et il est brun comme toi. Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent.

-Oh vous savez la couleur d'yeux ne se fixe pas tout de suite comme ça. Et comment vous allez l'appeler ce petit ?

-…dit Sasuke…Heisei ça te dirait ?

-Pourquoi pas. Sakura, l'autre poche se perce.

-Oh mince. Je discute et j'oublie l'essentiel.

Sasuke resserra contre lui son amant alors que la rosée plongeait ses mains dans la poche restante. Dehors le noir s'était teinté de couleur magnifique, le jour se levait sur Konoha, annonceur d'une journée magnifique. Le cri de l'enfant résonna dans la pièce aseptisée. La bouche du brun s'esquissa en un large sourire.

-C'est une…

-Fille. Quatre heures moins cinq. Sasuke avait fini la phrase de Sakura alors que cette dernière venait à eux.

-Une fille…

Naruto regarda son amie mettre l'enfant dans les bras de Sasuke qui avait levé les mains. Le bébé avait des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et de longs cils noirs. Elle sembla grogner un peu et ouvrit les yeux, en révélant un noir dont la pupille ne se distinguait même pas de l'iris et l'autre bleu nuit. Elle les referma bien vite comme si le jour levant l'agressait.

-Hey Usuratonkachi, Asahi serait un beau prénom hn ?

-Asahi…les yeux bleus se levèrent sur le jour levant dehors et sa face s'éclaira. Oui tu as raison, ça lui ira très bien.

-Vous êtes complètement gâteux, je l'aurais pensé de Naruto mais pas de toi Sasuke.

-Tu te rends compte Teme ? une fille ? mais comment on va l'élever ?

-Ben comme tout enfant baka.

-Mais je sais pas comment on élève un bébé moi baka, j'ai eu que Jin pour le moment mais pas si petit et t'étais là.

-Et je serais encore là un bon moment.

-Dites, vous m'écoutez ?

-Ben j'espère bien que tu seras là Teme. Naruto pouffa et l'embrassa. Il faut qu'on lui trouve une marraine, tu te rends compte des questions qu'elle pourra nous poser ? des trucs de filles ? comment on fera ?

-Mais tu viens d'y répondre Dobe, pfff. Dis Sakura…Sakura ?

-Oh vous vous souvenez enfin de mon existence ? elle sortie de derrière un paravent où elle avait été se changer, enlevant son blouson blanc. Qu'est ce que je peux encore faire pour vous deux ?

-Ben…

-On aura besoin de toi pour elle.

-Vous en faites pas les gars. Oh oui vous en faites pas. Je ferais d'elle une magnifique petite Haruno. Et le petit rictus sadique les fit déglutir avec difficulté. Au fait, ils auront quel nom, vu que Jin est un Uchiha ?

-Euuuh… Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. On en a jamais parlé.

-Hn.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-…tu veux qu'il porte ton nom ?

-Ben…

-Après tout, ça permettra à nos familles de continuer à vivre non ? vu que nous étions les derniers.

-MERCI Sasuke !

Le blond se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sakura n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi beau, il avait l'air si bien. Comblé, voilà le mot qu'elle cherchait. Et Naruto n'était pas en reste, il respirait le bonheur. Elle était si heureuse pour eux. Alors elle s'approcha de ce tableau qu'il formait et contempla les jeunes êtres.

-Bonjour petit Heisei Uzumaki et petite Asahi …Asahi comment ?

-…de toute manière une femme change de nom non ? Sasuke regarda Sakura comme si tout était simple.

-Oui mais parfois lorsqu'elle est issue d'une famille plus prestigieuse que son compagnon alors c'est l'homme qui prend son nom.

-Alors le tiens ou le miens Dobe ?

-…

-Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto mira la petite nichée dans les bras de son amant. Si petite, si fragile avec ses quelques poils blonds sur le caillou. Il gloussa doucement, la regardant d'un air si chaud et emplis de bonté que Sasuke eut envi de l'étreindre de suite. Sakura elle-même ce disait qu'il venait de s'embellir comme jamais.

-Asahi Uchiha-Uzumaki. Et l'on peut faire de même avec Heisei.

-…

Sakura souriait alors qu'elle voyait la main de Sasuke prendre possession de la joue du blond avant de glisser sur sa nuque tandis qu'il scellait cela d'un baiser. L'étreinte perdura un moment et le sourire que Sasuke avait aussi. Ce fut le plus long et beau qu'elle ne lui avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto signait un papier en soupirant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et il n'en pouvait plus. Sentant une présence à la fenêtre, il se retourna vivement et eut un sourire devant l'air contrit de sa fille qui se cacha vite fait derrière le mur.

-Je t'ai vu Asahi. Tu peux sortir tu sais.

-Hmpf.

Le visage de la fillette passa par la fenêtre et elle grimpa sur le rebord, nullement gênée par ses cheveux qu'elle portait très cours. Elle avait la même moue agacée que Sasuke et ses yeux vairons étaient mauvais.

-Hahaha. Et Hei, il n'est pas avec toi ? je ne le sens pas.

-JE SUIS LA PAPA HAHAHA !!!

Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix sortir de derrière son dos et se retourna vivement, tombant presque de son siège. Le gamin de huit ans portait une queue de cheval et ses yeux rouges redevinrent bleus électriques.

-Tu as utilisé le sharingan pour savoir quand passer derrière moi ?

-Ouiii hahahaha. Mais Asahi voulait me prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire sans. D'ailleurs t'as pas réussi ! tu me donneras ton dessert !!!

-Hmpf. La fillette entra dans la pièce et bouda, ressemblant alors plus à Naruto qu'à Sasuke dont elle avait hérité le caractère fier.

-Vous avez fait vite. Les cours sont finis depuis peu.

-On a fini les exercices plus tôt, on a eu le droit de sortir avant tout le monde. C'est trop facile papa.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Alors aide tes amis et…c'est quoi ça ? tu t'es battue Asahi ?

-Elle a frappé un garçon qui s'était moqué.

-Moqué de quoi ?

-Qu'on avait pas de maman mais deux papas.

-…

Heisei avait les larmes aux yeux, apparemment le sujet était sensible. Asahi tourna juste les yeux vers son frère et fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle décroisa enfin les bras et alla jusqu'à lui, se plantant à ses cotés et mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sakura ne l'avait pas ratée, elle s'inquiétait toujours de ceux qu'elle aimait plus que d'elle même. Alors Heisei se remit à sourire et à rire, oubliant la peine qu'il semblait avoir eu. Et cela fit à son tour sourire Naruto.

-C'est bien de vous défendre, mais frapper n'est pas bien.

-Oui pa' nous a déjà dit que les mots peuvent faire bien plus mal que les poings papa.

-Sasuke vous a dit ça ?

-Oui.

-Je le retiens celui là.

-Grand frère est rentré ?

-Non Jin n'est pas encore revenu de sa mission du jour. Mais…ah. Il semblerait que le voilà.

Naruto se réinstalla parfaitement dans son siège, et un seul coup fut toqué à la porte. Après un oui sonore, la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette qui entra était semblable au Sasuke d'antan. Une véritable réplique qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Seul sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas la même, plutôt du style de Saï car il ne voulait pas être sans cesse comparé à son père.

-Bonjour papa.

-Salut Jin. Alors cette mission ?

-Kakashi sensei n'est qu'un pervers. Il lit son livre tout écorné à longueur de journée.

-Hahaha. Mais tout est allé non ?

-Oui. La mission a été accomplie avec succès. Nous avons gagné un pari, alors il nous paye un ramen. Je suis juste venu te dire que je rentrais un peu plus tard à la maison parce que je vais chez Shin ensuite.

-Oh. Ok. Tu diras à son père que je dois le voir demain s'il te plait.

-D'accord et…

Jin stoppa en pleine phrase et regarda la porte puis y posa la main, l'ouvrant. Un anbu s'y tenait et le lorgna un instant ce qui fit sourire l'enfant assez fièrement. Les doigts griffus soulevèrent le masque et l'enlevèrent une fois dans la pièce close. Sasuke regardait sa famille avec un sourire en coin et ils échangèrent des saluts joyeux. Asahi couru à lui et se jeta dans ses bras, alors il la porta d'un bras.

-Tu t'es encore battue toi ? qu'est ce que je t'ai dit.

-Oui mais il ne comprend pas il est trop bête.

-Hmpf. Tu manques d'entraînement ma fille. J'ai croisé Iruka, il paraît que vous faites un malheur pendant les entraînements physique par contre ?

-Oui mais les cours pour les filles je les trouve plus nuls que ceux des garçons.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu as bien vu ce qu'est devenue ta marraine.

-Oui papa. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tirant à Sasuke un sourire. Il était faible face à sa fille.

-Bon, j'y vais sinon ils vont m'attendre.

-Tu vas où Jin ?

-Kakashi nous traite un ramen.

-Encore des ramens ? Sasuke eut l'air dépité.

-Ouais héhéhé et puisqu'il le paie, je vais prendre le spécial Hokage !

L'adolescent de douze ans fit un clin d'œil à Naruto tout sourire et disparut rapidement. Asahi demanda à descendre et fit signe à Heisei de la suivre, passant par la fenêtre, murmurant qu'ils fallaient qu'ils surprennent leur frère aîné. Le garçon se mit à rire et la rejoignit alors que Naruto se pencha par le rebord pour leur hurler de revenir pour le repas. Il adorait ses gamins et leur précocité ne lui faisait pas peur, même s'ils usaient tous du sharingan et s'amusaient souvent à le surprendre. Comme à son habitude il se mit alors à penser sur ce que lui avait pu leurs donnés, espérant que Kyubi n'est eu aucune conséquences graves qui se verrait plus tard. Mais comme toujours à ce moment là, pendant qu'il doutait, les bras de Sasuke l'encerclèrent et le rassurèrent. Ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque, continua dans le creux de son cou puis sur sa joue, finissant par prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

-Je t'aime.

Ils l'avaient dit en symbiose et cela les fit rire alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Sasuke s'écarta, remettant son masque et se tenant près du bureau comme tout garde normal. Naruto permit au gêneur d'entrer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire la moue. Et au loin ils entendirent le rire d'enfants.

_

* * *

__FIN_

_Heisei : c'est le nom d'une ère : paix retrouvée._

_Asahi : soleil levant c'est un truc du genre je sais plus trop vraiment._

_Shin : mort._

_Jin : Dieu_

_Kami : Divin/ divinité_


End file.
